Ginny et l'Elu
by Cornedrue
Summary: [Pre Tome 6] Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tensions en vue. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitie. Qu’est ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trefle? meilleur resume à l'interieur...
1. Confidence d'été

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue  
_**Avertissement:**_ T  
_**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges).  
_**Disclaimer:** _Chère JKR, voudriez-vous bien me céder la propriété du monde de Harry Potter ainsi que de vos personages?  
__J'ai envoyé cette lettre il y a plusieurs mois et elle reste sans réponse. j'en déduis que c'est non... snif, donc je vais tjrs pas gagner d'argent avec cette fic...  
_**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre.  
_**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose?Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…  
_**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **_Ya pas de chapitre précédent..._

**_Chapitre 1: _****Confidences d'été**

**_Ou: _**_Qui l'eut cru?_

6ème année, 31 juillet, 01h23

Cher journal,  
Voilà déjà près d'un mois que nous sommes en vacances, et nous n'avons même pas encore réussi à nos retrouver tous les trois, Harry, Ron et moi.  
Nous n'avons que peu de contacts à cause des risques que représentent les voies de communications. Je sais que Ron va bien. Il est au Terrier avec sa famille (sauf Percy qui n'a toujours pas renoué avec ses parents, cette tête de mule). De Harry, je n'ai que peu de nouvelles. J'espère que sa "famille" le traite mieux suite aux menaces de l'ordre à la gare... Quelle tête ils ont tiré!  
Là maintenant, il a 16 ans depuis un peu plus d'une heure... et encore une fois, il n'a rien reçu! mais cette fois, c'est pour une bonne cause, même si ça a été dur de me retenir. Demain a midi, nous serons tous réunis chez moi. J'espère qu'il appréciera la surprise! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'organiser ça... Il me manque tellement! Bien plus que Ron en fait... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... est-ce que mon coeur me jouerait des tours? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais qu'une chose: Je le vois demain...  
---- ---- ----  
Certes c'est très court... mais j'espère que cette intro vous a donné l'envie de cliquer sur chapitre suivant…


	2. Anniversaire

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue_  
**Avertissement:** _T_**  
Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer:** _Toujours pas de réponse de JKR donc toujours rien à moi et pas de sous... snif!_  
**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre._  
**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose?Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent:** _Comme c'est l'intro faut le lire..._

**_Chapitre 2: _Happy birthday Harry**

_**Ou: **Il aura fallu attendre 15 ans..._

_«Réfléchis bien, Potter, disait Voldemort en le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de faire un choix, surtout celui-ci, et c'est bien pour cela que je te force à le faire!»_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselant de sueur. Sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il regardait autour de lui en se tenant le front de ses deux mains. Tout était flou et il mit bien deux minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez les Dursley, dans son lit, et que si tout était flou, c'est que la nuit, il ne portait pas ses lunettes.  
Il se décida finalement à lâcher sa cicatrice et à chercher à tâtons ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il vit enfin clair, il laissa son regard se promener autour de la pièce. Il avait encore de la peine à s'y habituer. En effet, en un mois elle avait beaucoup changé et ne ressemblait presque en rien à sa chambre qu'il avait quittée un an au plus tôt. En effet, les Dursley avaient pris très au sérieux les «remarques» de Maugrey et de ses acolytes à la gare lors du retour d'Harry.

Il avait, depuis le début du mois de juillet, hérité de la petite télévision de Dudley (qui en avait reçu une énorme en échange), du lit surélevé de Dudley (qui avait donc pu entièrement remeubler sa chambre), et même, cela Harry n'aurait jamais osé y penser, du vieil ordinateur de Dudley, qui, bien que pas du dernier cri, était encore tout à fait utilisable. Harry vivait donc nettement mieux ces vacances-là que les précédentes, malgré le fait que, plus encore que par le passé, les Dursley l'ignoraient royalement. En fait, cela arrangeait bien Harry qui jouissait en conséquence d'une totale liberté. Il recevait de l'argent de poche, avait à sa disposition le vieux frigo de la famille dans le placard sous l'escalier, et surtout, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre!

Il avait donc profité de son mois de juillet autant qu'il le pouvait. Il était devenu ami avec Mark Evans et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Les parents de celui-ci semblaient beaucoup apprécier Harry, ce qui était très étonnant sur Privet Drive! En effet, personne à part les Evans ne semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir des contacts avec Harry, certainement à cause du fait que personne n'avait envie de se fâcher avec les Dursley, père pour les adultes et fils pour les enfants. Dudley et sa bande étaient toujours aussi bêtes et continuaient à inspirer crainte à tous les jeunes du quartier.

Harry s'assit donc sur son lit et regarda son réveil. Il était deux heures vingt-six. Il songea que, comme il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il allait regarder une vidéo, mais lorsqu'il se leva, il remarqua un troupeau de hiboux perchés sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Il se rappela subitement qu'il venait d'avoir 16 ans et en oublia totalement son film pour aller lire son courrier. Il s'assit à son bureau et répandit à un bord de la table une poignée de Miamhibou, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire se déplacer la dizaine de facteurs jusqu'à son bureau. Harry ne savait pas par lequel commencer et finit par choisir Hedwige, pensant que, comme les autres années, celle-ci était chargée du cadeau d'Hermione. Il détacha donc le rouleau de parchemin et le petit paquet qui étaient attachés à sa patte et aussitôt, Hedwige s'envola, certainement pour aller chasser.

Harry déroula donc le parchemin et fut très surpris de ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de sa meilleure amie. Il lut donc rapidement le message écrit à l'encre verte:  
«Salut Harry,  
J'espère que tu vas bien, que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tes moldus ne te mènent pas la vie dure. D'après les quelques nouvelles que j'ai pu avoir de toi, il semble que ça ne soit pas le cas, heureusement. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt et je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Ginny.  
PS: Le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé est un porte-bonheur, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu le porteras. S'il te plaît, que ce cadeau reste entre nous... merci.»

Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à recevoir un cadeau de Ginny. Il s'empressa de le déballer. Il s'agissait d'un petit pendentif de trois centimètres environ, en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles. Dans chacune des feuilles il y avait des pierreries comme du verre: une noire, une rouge, une bleue et une verte. Il le mit aussitôt et il crut voir la pierre verte briller un instant.  
Il s'occupa ensuite de Coqcigrue, le petit hibou surexcité des Weasley, qui portait un morceau de parchemin roulé et une boîte en carton carrée. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Ron:  
«Hello Harry!  
Très bon anniversaire de ma part, de celle de papa, de maman et de Ginny. J'espère que tu te régaleras de ces pâtisseries que maman a faites pour toi et que l'on se reverra bientôt. Profite bien de tes nouvelles libertés! Ron.»  
Et en effet, la boîte débordait de succulentes pâtisseries. Harry en mangea une et se leva dans le but d'aller mettre la boîte dans son frigo. Mais les regards impatients des hiboux restants lui firent repousser son projet et reprendre la lecture de son courrier.

Il y avait trois hiboux de Poudlard, ce qui surprit beaucoup Harry. Le premier apportait la traditionnelle convocation pour la rentrée ainsi que la liste des ouvrages et du matériel à se procurer. Harry la rangea dans sa malle. Le deuxième hibou transportait un morceau de parchemin et un petit paquet cylindrique. Harry lu le parchemin et y reconnût l'écriture d'Hagrid:  
«Salut Harry,  
Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire et j'espère que tu passes de très bonnes vacances. Le cadeau que je t'ai trouvé cette année est une carte magique de la forêt interdite. Il te suffit de lui dire ce que tu recherches pour qu'elle t'y guide en te faisant éviter les dangers qui pourraient se trouver sur ta route. J'espère qu'elle te sera utile. Attention, il n'en existe que deux exemplaires et sa soeur jumelle est plutôt farceuse. Elle amène son possesseur droit sur les dangers qui le menacent. A bientôt. Hagrid.»

Harry se dépêcha de déballer la carte qu'il rangea rapidement dans sa malle, cachée dans sa cape d'invisibilité. Il revint tout aussi rapidement à son bureau, terriblement impatient de savoir ce que transportait le troisième hibou de l'école. Dès qu'il eut déroulé le parchemin, il reconnût immédiatement avec joie et surprise, l'écriture de Rémus Lupin:  
«Salut Harry,  
Tu dois être surpris de recevoir un courrier de ma part par un hibou de Poudlard. C'est tout simplement parce que j'y occupe à nouveau le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira et te sera utile. Rémus.»  
Harry déballa le petit paquet qui accompagnait la lettre et il y trouva un petit scrutoscope, qu'il mit aussitôt dans la poche de son jeans, afin de toujours l'avoir sur lui.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à un gros hibou qui transportait une boîte en carton semblable à celle contenant les pâtisseries de Mrs Weasley. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit de succulents gâteaux et un parchemin sur lequel on lisait:  
«Bon anniversaire Harry! Ci-joint notre dernière création. Ces gâteaux auront le goût de ce que tu préfères si tu prononces «s'il vous plait» avant de les manger. Dans le cas contraire, ils auront le goût de ce que tu détestes le plus. Nous nous réjouissons de te recevoir dans notre boutique lors de ton prochain passage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Fred et Georges.»

Harry referma la boîte et la posa sur celle de Mrs Weasley. Il détacha ensuite une lettre de la patte d'un petit hibou.  
«Hello Harry,  
J'avais complètement oublié ton anniversaire! Heureusement que j'ai mon rapeltout! Je n'ai donc pas non plus pensé à te trouver un cadeau... je te le donnerai donc lors de notre prochaine rencontre. A tout bientôt. Neville.»

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre. Décidément, Neville ne changerait jamais! Il remarqua ensuite une chouette étrange qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle le regardait, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Harry détacha la lettre et le petit paquet qu'elle portait. En déroulant le parchemin, il se dit que, vraiment, l'encre verte était à la mode:  
«Harry,J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Ce petit mot pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. J'ai eu du mal à te trouver un cadeau original. Finalement, j'ai pu t'obtenir ces photos inédites de match de quidditch prises par un des photographes du Chicaneur. J'espère que ça te plaira et qu'on se reverra bientôt. Luna.»

Harry passa rapidement en revue les photos et les rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il restait encore deux hiboux. Harry détacha une lettre de la patte d'une jolie chouette grise. Et cette fois, il en fut persuadé: l'encre verte était devenu un must incontournable chez les jeunes sorcières! Il reconnût aussitôt l'écriture de son amie Hermione:  
«Coucou Harry,  
Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire! J'espère que tu vas bien depuis notre dernière correspondance. Ton cadeau ne peut malheureusement pas être transporté par hibou, je te le donnerai donc lorsqu'on se reverra, j'espère très vite. Au fait, tu as fait la connaissance de ma chouette Jenny. Mes parents me l'ont offerte au début des vacances. Gros bisous. Hermy.»

Harry rangea la lettre d'Hermione avec les autres et détacha le petit rouleau de parchemin de la patte du dernier hibou:  
«Harry, soit prêt à 16 heures. Tonks»  
Il jeta ce parchemin, se réjouissant de partir, même s'il ne savait pas où il allait. Certainement à Square Grimmaud. Il envoya un petit mot de remerciements à tous ceux qui lui avaient écrit et sortit un plus grand parchemin pour répondre à Ginny:

«Coucou p'tite puce!  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton cadeau qui me plait beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir quelque chose de ta part et j'ai été agréablement surpris. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ruinée pour moi! Je me réjouis de te revoir au plus vite. Bisous. Harry.»  
Il attacha cette lettre à la patte d'Hedwige qui venait de revenir et il y ajouta une boîte de chocolats moldus en forme de boule, emballés comme des bonbons. Hedwige s'envola et Harry se recoucha détendu. Il avait oublié son cauchemar et put se rendormir sans problème.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil, qui venait de se lever, commençait à peine à éclairer Privet Drive de ses rayons. Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et aperçu son médaillon, dont il cru voir les pierres vertes et rouges scintiller. Il mit précipitamment ses lunettes et regarda à nouveau le pendentif qui semblait parfaitement normal. Harry se dit que ce n'était qu'un reflet.  
Il décida de se lever malgré l'heure matinale. En effet, il avait besoin de pas mal de temps pour préparer son départ et il souhaitait aussi dire au revoir à Mark. En s'habillant, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de mettre les boîtes de gâteaux au frigo. Il anticipa donc sur le petit déjeuner en en mangeant un dans chaque boîte puis il descendit pour les mettre au frais.  
Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre avec toutes les affaires qu'il entreposait dans le placard et commença à préparer ses bagages. Il avait déjà empaqueté tous ses vêtements, ses affaires d'école et avait bien avancé dans l'emballage des autres objets qu'il souhaitait emporter lorsqu'il remarqua que les Dursley étaient levés et qu'il pouvait donc les rejoindre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place, Son oncle et sa tante lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Harry en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put répondre autrement qu'en bégayant. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Sa tante lui servit une petite tartelette aux fraises avec une bougie et son oncle lui remit une enveloppe contenant 20 livres. Il les remercia, souffla la bougie, avala la tartelette et quitta la table. De retour dans sa chambre, il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qui aurait pu raisonnablement penser que les Dursley penseraient à son anniversaire, et mieux encore, qu'ils lui fassent un cadeau... Harry du s'asseoir sur son lit et mit quelques minutes à s'en remettre.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il décida d'aller voir Mark. En passant dans le couloir, il informa son oncle et sa tante qu'il partait dans l'après-midi. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers la maison des Evans.  
Il faisait bon ce matin-là, et Harry ne se pressait pas. Il avançait en rêvant, profitant du soleil et du chant des oiseaux.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison des Evans, la mère de Mark saluait le facteur, qui venait visiblement de lui remettre un courrier important.  
_- _Harry! Viens, entre, dit-elle. Nous sommes au jardin en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
_- _Bonjour Mrs Evans, répondit Harry. Vous êtes sûre que je ne vous dérange pas?  
_- _Mais non, tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans notre maison.  
Harry entra donc, traversa le hall, puis la cuisine et sortit dans le jardin. Mark semblait ravi de le voir.

_- _Assied-toi Harry, dit Mrs Evans, je suis sûre que tu mangerais volontiers quelque chose avec nous.  
_- _J'ai déjà pris un petit-déjeuner, répondit Harry, mais je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose. Je me joins donc à vous avec plaisir.  
Mrs Evans revint de la cuisine avec une assiette, un bol, une tasse et des couverts pour Harry et le servit généreusement d'œufs, de toasts, de thé et de céréales.  
Harry mangea ce copieux petit déjeuner avec joie.  
Chez les Evans, chaque jour semblait être une fête et ils étaient toujours heureux d'accueillir des visiteurs. Ces gens ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux autres habitants de Privet Drive, et ces différences les faisaient mal voir de la plupart des familles aisées du quartier, mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas.

Harry expliqua qu'il partait en fin d'après-midi voir des amis de son école et qu'il ne reviendrait certainement pas avant la rentrée. Mark fut déçu et sa mère invita donc Harry à déjeuner afin de repousser le moment de leur séparation.  
_- _Très volontiers, répondit Harry, mais je dois avertir ma tante.  
_- _Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste ensemble, je m'en occupe, répondit Mrs Evans.  
Harry et Mark passèrent le reste de la matinée à jouer aux jeux olympiques d'été sur la console. Ils firent honneur à l'excellent déjeuner de Mrs Evans puis se livrèrent à une mémorable bataille de pistolet à eau dans le jardin. A 14h45, Harry déclara qu'il devait rentrer terminer ses bagages. Mark lui dit au revoir très chaleureusement et Mrs Evans lui répéta qu'il était toujours le bienvenu.

Harry rentra rapidement chez les Dursley et monta tout aussi rapidement dans sa chambre.  
Il termina ses bagages bien plus tôt qu'il le pensait. Il descendit ses valises dans le hall puis alla chercher dans son frigo les boîtes de pâtisseries ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca qu'il n'avait pas terminée. Il sortit tous ses bagages dans l'allée et dit au revoir à sa tante. Dudley n'était pas là, comme toujours. Il devait certainement traîner avec sa bande. Harry espérait qu'il ne débarquerait pas au moment où son escorte viendrait le chercher. Il s'assit sur sa malle au bord du trottoir, mangea une pâtisserie de Mrs Weasley en terminant sa bouteille de coca.

Harry ne savait pas à quoi ressemblerait «l'escorte» qui allait venir le chercher et ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce qui déboucha à 15h59 à l'angle de Privet Drive.  
Trois monospaces bleu marine s'arrêtèrent devant Harry. De chaque voiture descendirent quatre personnes, deux hommes en costume noir et chemise blanche et deux personnes en tenue de ville. Dans la voiture du milieu, les deux «civils» étaient Tonks et Maugrey. Ils firent monter Harry avec eux dans la voiture et les deux hommes en costume mirent ses bagages dans le coffre.  
A peine 47 secondes après s'être arrêté, l'étrange cortège repartait. Harry avait tellement de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Tonks pris alors la parole.

_- _Salut Harry, dit-elle, j'espère que tu vas bien. Cette escorte est à la fois sorcière et moldue. En effet, nous travaillons main dans la main avec le ministère de la défense des moldus et lorsqu'ils ont appris que tu étais le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, ils ont décidé de sortir les grands moyens. Ces hommes sont des agents du MI6, les services secrets britanniques. Ta sécurité a été assurée tout l'été en conjoint avec eux.  
_- _Ah d'accord, répondit Harry. Merci, je vais bien. Mais, où allons nous?  
_- _On ne peut pas te le dire, répondit Maugrey, question de sécurité.  
---- ---- ----  
Voila, à très vite pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser remarques, louanges ou critiques assassines…


	3. Surprise

**Auteur:**_ Cornedrue_  
**Avertissement:** _T_  
**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer: **_C'est pas que j'aie l'impression de me répéter… mais tout est à JKR et rien a moi…_  
**Pairing: **_un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre._  
**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose? Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **_31 juillet, Harry se réveille suite à un cauchemar et découvre une avalanche de cadeaux d'anniversaire, dont un mystérieux pendentif de la part de Ginny. Après un début de journée chez son nouvel ami Mark Evans, Harry quitte Privet Drive escorté par des agents du ministère et du MI6 pour une destination inconnue._

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN BAS DU CHAPITRE!

**_Chapitre 3: _Surprise**

_**Ou: **Un début de fête extraordinaire._

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que le curieux convoi roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute et tous les agents, aussi bien moldus que sorciers, étaient en état de vigilance constante. Le silence n'était troublé que par le léger bruit des moteurs haute gamme et les conversations radio presque permanente entre un nombre invraisemblable de noms de code. Harry osa finalement rompre ce silence:_- _Dites-moi, demanda-t-il timidement. Il y a beaucoup de moyens déployés pour la protection de ce convoi…  
_- _Oui Harry, répondit Tonks. Le ministère prend ta sécurité très au sérieux, et pas seulement pour ce déplacement. Tu es entouré en permanence depuis ton retour chez les Dursley.  
_- _Ah bon ? répondit-il étonné.  
_- _Oui, ajouta l'homme assis sur le siège passager. Je me présente, lieutenant White, chef d'opération sous les ordres directs du commandement du MI6. Le gouvernement britannique tient lui aussi beaucoup à votre sécurité et le Capitaine Black a déployé des moyens imposants pour votre sécurité M. Potter.  
_- _Mais, demanda Harry, ça doit ennuyer tout ces gens et je suis sur que le Capitaine Black et le MI6 ont beaucoup mieux à faire que d'assurer ma protection…  
_- _Au contraire M. Potter, repris le lieutenant. La situation est assez calme internationalement et la CIA et ses consoeurs américaines n'aiment pas trop quand d'autres services étrangers essaient de «collaborer» avec eux. Croyez-moi, cette opération évite à beaucoup de monde de rouiller en faisant la sieste derrière un bureau ou en perdant une énième partie de carte dans un bar malfamé. Et cette collaboration avec votre monde en ravi plus d'un, à commencer par le meilleur ami du Capitaine, le Professeur Mortimer.  
_- _Ah celui-la, murmura Maugrey, toujours à vouloir tout savoir…  
_- _Mais pouvez-vous me dire où nous allons, demanda Harry?  
_- _Malheureusement pas encore, répondit White. Veuillez m'excuser un instant.

White saisi la radio et commença à questionner plusieurs unités qui répondaient instantanément, mais Harry ne comprenait rien à leur jargon d'agents secrets. Puis White commença à donner des ordres et le convoi ralenti puis se plaça sur la piste de droite, qui curieusement était déserte, avant de quitter l'autoroute et de s'engager sur une nationale.  
Après encore une demi-heure de route, le cortège s'engagea sur un chemin de campagne, contourna une forêt, et arriva enfin dans une sorte de clairière. Devant les yeux d'Harry s'étalait un paysage magnifique composé d'arbres, d'une falaise, d'une vieille ferme rénovée et au loin à l'est, d'un grand étang, ou plutôt d'un petit lac. C'était tout simplement un endroit idyllique.

_- _Vous êtes arrivé, déclara White sur un ton solennel.  
_- _Mais où ? demanda Harry.  
_- _Voici quelqu'un qui va te l'expliquer, déclara Tonks en ouvrant la portière et en désignant le bâtiment.

En effet, une jeune fille venait de sortir de la maison et courait vers les voitures. Elle avait une tignasse brune qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt. Il sorti rapidement de la voiture en criant:  
_- _Hermione!  
Les deux amis courraient l'un vers l'autre et manquèrent de se casser le nez lorsque, s'étant retrouvés, Hermione sauta sans prévenir dans les bras d'Harry, qui faillit s'écrouler en arrière.  
_- _Tu es folle, s'écria-t-il!  
_- _Bonjour d'abord, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin. Désolée mais je suis si heureuse de te revoir!  
_- _Moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme. Comment vas-tu?  
_- _Très bien et toi?  
_- _Je vais bien maintenant que je sais où je suis!  
_- _Ah oui, j'en oublie l'essentiel! Bienvenue chez moi!  
_- _Tu n'avais jamais dit que tu habitais dans un coin de paradis pareil, espèce de petite cachottière…  
_- _Je savais pertinemment que si je vous l'avais dit vous vous seriez aussitôt incrustés et que je n'aurai plus pu vous faire partir!  
Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et esquiva le coup vengeur qu'Harry tenta désespérément de lui envoyer._  
- _Viens, ajouta-t-elle, je vais te présenter mes parents!

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la maison, pendant que les voitures allaient se garer sous les arbres et que leurs passagers se plaçaient aux points stratégiques. Monsieur Granger les attendait dans le vestibule. C'était un moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'oncle Vernon. Il était souriant, ne faisait pas de manière et surtout, il était très sympathique. Après avoir fait connaissance avec Harry, il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis qu'Hermione entraînait son invité vers une autre porte. Harry franchit le seuil et s'arrêta net, sous l'effet de la surprise: le grand salon-salle à manger était plein à craquer. Il devait y avoir pas loin de trente personnes, qui, à peine Harry était entré dans la pièce, avaient commencé à chanter à plein poumons «Joyeux Anniversaire».

Il y avait là tous ses camarades de classe de Gryffondor, quelques élèves des autres années et des autres maisons, la famille Weasley au grand complet, une partie des membres de l'ordre ainsi que Dobby et Winky.  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux de bonheur et d'émotions. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait enfin l'anniversaire dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie! Il salua d'abord les professeurs et les autres membres de l'ordre, puis ses camarades de clase, puis ses amis et enfin la famille Weasley, les parents en premier. Il était très heureux de retrouver Bill et Charlie, mais surtout Ron. Lorsqu'il relâcha l'étreinte avec son meilleur ami, une tornade rousse traversa la pièce et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry. Il tomba en arrière, rattrapé de justesse par Ron et Neville.  
_- _Eh Ginny, s'exclama-t-il, quelle surprise!  
_- _Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir! Comment vas-tu?  
_- _Très bien et toi, mon danger public préféré, demanda-t-il en reposant la jeune fille sur le sol. Ce faisant, son regard s'égara dans le décolleté de la rouquine et il vit qu'elle portait autour du cou un pendentif semblable à celui qu'elle lui avait offert. Il releva les yeux, rougissant légèrement et croisa le regard noir d'Hermione qui lança sur un ton faussement joyeux: «Bon, tout le monde à table!»

Il fallut bien dix minutes pour que tout le monde sorte dans le jardin et que chacun s'installe à la place qui lui était réservée. Hermione s'était donné beaucoup de mal, non seulement pour la décoration, qui provoquait des exclamations émerveillée des invités, mais surtout pour placer tout ce monde en respectant les sensibilités de chacun et en faisant en sorte que l'ambiance à table soit bonne, en évitant toute fois les débordements prévisibles, que personne ne soit mal à l'aise et de respecter tant que possible la sacro-sainte alternance homme-femme. En y repensant, Hermione lâcha un soupire…  
Elle avait finalement réparti les convives autour d'un carré de tables dont l'un des côté n'était pas complet. Autour du U étaient assis les invités tandis que le côté restant était réservé aux six amis dans l'ordre suivant: Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Luna. Au centre du carré se dressait le magnifique buffet préparé par madame Granger, où se côtoyaient une quantité invraisemblable de plats moldus et sorciers.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Hermione leva son verre et le fit tinter avec son couteau, obtenant ainsi presque immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde.  
«Voilà, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre votre place monsieur le directeur, mais aujourd'hui c'est à moi de prendre la parole avant le repas… Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je m'en excuse mais je me dois de retarder encore un peu le moment que vous et vos estomacs attendez avec impatience afin de vous donner quelques explications. Le repas est servi sous forme de ce buffet réalisé par ma mère que je remercie. Que chacun se sente libre de se servir autant qu'il le souhaite et dans l'ordre qu'il le souhaite, même en commençant par le dessert. Lorsque vous serez rassasiés, nous passerons aux cadeaux et autres petites choses que vous avez préparés. Encore une chose, la soirée étant loin d'être terminée, sachez qu'ici le lac n'abrite aucune créature magique mais qu'il a un énorme pouvoir de rafraîchissement, que la forêt est ici parfaitement autorisée et que vous ne risquez pas d'être poursuivis par Rusard ou miss Teigne si vous vous aventurez dans la maison, chose que je souhaite tout de même que vous évitiez, excepté bien sur pour les inévitables besoins urgents. J'en ai terminé, mais avant de vous laisser vous ruer sur la nourriture comme des verracrasses sur des feuilles de laitue, je vais passer la parole au héro de la journée, à toi Harry…»

Elle s'assit sous les applaudissement des convives tandis qu'Harry se levait à son tour.  
«Bien, merci Hermione d'avoir organisé cette fête. Je suis très touché et ému de vous voir tous ici. Je voudrai vraiment vous remercier car c'est la première fois que je fête mon anniversaire… Et même si l'heure est aux réjouissances, je tiens à exprimer une pensée pour celui qui aurait du être parmi nous ce soir et qui nous manque à tous. Mais que son absence ne nous empêche pas de profiter de cette superbe soirée car il ne voudrait pas que nous gâchions une si belle occasion d'être heureux. Voila, je ne vais pas vous forcer à retenir désespérément votre estomac plus longtemps. Alors Bon appétit et encore merci.»

Il allait se rasseoir, mais comme ses cinq amis se levaient pour se servir, il saisit son assiette et les suivit. Madame Granger s'était vraiment surpassée et le buffet était phénoménal. Tout le monde se servait abondement et revenait plusieurs fois. Lorsque les six amis eurent avalés chacun trois assiettes remplies au-delà du raisonnable, Hermione reprit la parole.

«Nous allons maintenant passer aux cadeaux. Mais pour ordonner un peu tout cela, nous allons faire un jeu. Les résultats détermineront l'ordre dans lequel vous pourrez remettre votre cadeau. Afin que je puisse aussi participer, mes parents ont accepté d'organiser ce jeu. Je passe donc la parole à mon père.»  
«Le jeu est très simple, je vais vous l'expliquer en deux mots pendant que ma femme vous distribue les accessoires indispensables à son déroulement. Vous allez tous recevoir une feuille et un stylo. Vous allez numéroter de un a vingt-cinq sur votre feuille et y mettre votre nom. Je vais ensuite vous poser des questions sur Harry, par exemple quelle est la destination de ses vacances de rêves. Soyez imaginatifs et n'hésitez pas à écrire une courte description. Nous lirons ensuite les réponses à Harry, qui ne saura pas de qui elles viennent et il attribuera à chaque réponse de zéro à trois points. Le meilleur score recevra une coupe et pourra offrir son cadeau en premier. Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde?»

Comme personne n'avait de question, monsieur Granger commença à poser les questions. Certaines faisaient rire l'assistance, d'autres soulevaient un murmure de réflexion. Il fallait par exemple décrire la vie de Harry dans 20 ans, décrire la femme idéale, sa maison de rêve, les prénoms de ses éventuels enfants…  
Après la vingt-cinquième question, madame Granger ramassa les copies et en commença la lecture, très souvent interrompue par des éclats de rire, surtout lorsqu'elle lut une description de la femme de rêve rédigée ainsi: «borgne, chauve, unijambiste, à moitié sourde avec seulement la moitié des dents.» Harry, écrasé de rire sur la table, donna un point, prouvant qu'il avait le sens de l'humour, puis attendit que le coupable se dénonce. Après une longue minute de silence, Ron se leva sous les huées des autres invités. Dean eut aussi droit aux sifflets pour avoir mis comme prénoms des futurs enfants les noms de trois canards héros de bande dessinée pour enfants moldus, et Parvati également, pour avoir décrit très précisément Minerva McGonnagall comme femme idéale.

Quand à la vie de Harry dans vingt ans, certains le voyaient grand Auror, d'autres capitaine de l'équipe nationale de quidditch, d'autres encore ministre de la magie ou même directeur de Poudlard.  
Après décompte des points, il y avait deux personnes ex-aequo à la dernière place, et il s'agissait bien sûr de Fred et Georges! Après avoir généreusement applaudi les deux perdants, tous les invités imitèrent un roulement de tambour en frappant sur les tables en attendant le nom de la personne qui avait remporté la coupe. Et la première place revint à… Ginny. Elle se leva et rejoignit les parents d'Hermione au centre des tables. Harry sentait contre son torse la chaleur émanent de son pendentif et se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Il était occupé à regarder à travers son T-shirt la légère lueur rouge que le tissus laissait passer lorsque monsieur Granger le tira de ses préoccupations en l'appelant pour remettre la coupe. Collin se leva alors pour immortaliser l'évènement. Lorsque Ginny fit la bise à Harry, il pressa le déclencheur, se releva et dit:  
_- _Quel beau petit couple!  
Ginny devint toute rouge et baissa les yeux. Harry répondit:  
_- _Pas de sous-entendus mon gars. Ginny est la petite sœur que je n'ai pas eue.

Puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Harry sentait maintenant son pendentif devenir froid et voyait une légère lumière bleue à travers ses vêtements, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, monsieur Granger appelant déjà Ginny à venir remettre son cadeau. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit un très joli poème et des biscuits maisons. Il remercia chaleureusement la rouquine et s'intéressa au cadeau de Neville, brillant deuxième du concours. Pendant ce temps, Ginny n'était pas retournée s'asseoir mais avait demandé à Hermione l'autorisation de lui emprunter sa chambre afin de se refaire une beauté, autorisation qu'elle avait obtenue aussitôt. Harry déballa ainsi tous ses cadeaux, et lorsqu'il eut remercié Fred et Georges pour la boite de leurs meilleures farces et attrapes, madame Granger proposa à tout le monde de reprendre du dessert, ce que tous firent avec joie,  
---_- _---_- _----  
A SUIVRE

Je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais on ne décide pas toujours de son emploi du temps comme on le voudrait, je m'en excuse donc et espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… j'attend votre avis avec impatience mes chers lecteurs!

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
D'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et j'espère que vous rééditerez cet exploit, que ça soit pour laisser trois mots ou tout un roman, je vous lirai avec plaisir!

**Eien:** la voila la suite… je sais elle s'est faite attendre, j'essaierai de ne pas répéter ce genre d'attentes…

**Ayako:** salut beta à moi… il t'en faut bien peu pour être morte de rire… mais j'espère que ça se reproduira régulièrement…

**Allaupi:** Je crois que pour le MI6 c'est à la hauteur de tes attentes non?

**Petite orchidée:** merci beaucoup…

**Chimgrid:** Pour les pendentifs, je me réjouis autant d'en savoir plus sur celui de Lily dans ta fic que toi sur le (les) miens… et je crois que nous sommes tous les deux pas au bout de nos surprises… eh oui le MI6 ça existe… tu devrais lire Black&Mortimer en bd un de ces jours… En ce qui concerne les histoires d'amour… là non plus on est pas au bout de nos peines…

**Yami Aku:** Merci de ton commentaire… ah… les filles, dès qu'on parle de joli collier… pour ton «tout à l'air de bien se passer» je me permettrai de ne rien dire…

**Soleeiila:** Merci beaucoup, j'attend ton avis sur la suite…

**Keit:** désolé pour l'attente… comment me faire pardonner?


	4. Première Confrontation

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue_  
**Avertissement:** T  
**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer:** _J'ai l'impression que dans quelques chapitres, vous saurez ça par cœur... Tout est à JKR et rien à moi…_  
**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre_  
**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose? Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **_Harry arrive chez Hermione où une grande fête est organisée pour son anniversaire. Après le repas, Harry reçoit ses cadeaux de tous les convives pendant que Ginny s'éclipse discrètement pour aller se refaire une beauté… _

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN BAS DU CHAPITRE!

_**Chapitre 4: **_**Première confrontation**

_**Ou: **Comment gâcher un moment de joie._

Tous les convives étaient maintenant rassasiés des succulents desserts de madame Granger et chacun digérait à son aise, les adultes sur la terrasse, les jeunes allongés à trois cents mètres de là sur les berges du lac parlant de choses et d'autres, profitant de ces retrouvailles après un long mois de séparation. Le coucher de soleil sur le lac mettait un point final coloré à cette journée de fête, et, chose rare depuis quelques temps, chacun avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry, assis contre un arbre, ses deux amis allongés dans l'herbe à sa gauche, écoutait tout comme eux Neville raconter ses maladresses de ce premier mois de vacances. Un peu plus loin se tenait Luna, le regard fixé dans l'eau du lac, cherchant on ne sait quoi. A là fin d'un éclat de rire provoqué par une des anecdotes, Luna demanda:  
_- _Dites, vous pensez qu'il y a des dragons d'eau par ici? Puis soudain en changeant de voix elle ajouta: Harry, ça va?  
Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers leur ami dans un synchronisme à faire pâlir une horloge suisse. Harry en effet ne semblait pas aller très bien. Il avait le visage crispé, était pâle, et son regard vitreux semblait perdu au loin. Ron l'appela, Hermione lui secoua la main, sans aucun effet. Luna s'était approchée, ainsi que Dean, Seamus, les jumeaux et les jumelles. Il parla finalement, d'une voix saccadée et en respirant avec peine:  
_- _Ron, Luna, réunissez les membres de l'AD. Hermione, fais dans le sable un plan des lieux!

Ses amis s'exécutèrent. Harry s'assit, reprenant lentement son souffle. Lorsque tous les jeunes furent réunis autour de lui, il prit sa baguette et compléta de trois flèches le plan qu'Hermione venait de terminer. La première venait du lac en direction de la maison, les deux autres de la forêt vers le côté jardin où ils avaient mangé.  
Il expliqua:  
_- _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Voldemort va attaquer ici avec de nombreux mangemorts dans quelques minutes. Le gros des troupes débarquera en deux groupes par la forêt, un troisième, moins important, arrivera par le lac précédé d'un grand nombre de détraqueurs.  
Tous écoutaient attentivement, la peur se lisait sur certains visages, la colère sur d'autres. Harry continua son explication:  
_- _Le troisième groupe est là pour prendre les professeurs et les aurors à revers et pour récupérer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Voldemort disait «elle». Nous allons retenir ce groupe, nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés des détraqueurs. Nous agirons par paire, un défendant, l'autre attaquant. Luna, Neville, allez transmettre toutes ces informations à Dumbledore et Maugrey puis revenez nous renforcer. Les autres, formez vos paires! Ron, Hermione, avec moi. Nous allons guetter au bord du lac. Que personne n'ait l'air de s'attendre à l'attaque, nous n'en serons que plus efficace. Et n'utilisez des impardonnables qu'en dernier recours. Des questions?

Neville et Luna partirent en courant rejoindre les professeurs. Dean demanda:  
_- _Harry, ton plan est bon, mais es-tu sûr que nous sommes prêts?  
_- _Dean, répondit Harry, j'ai confiance en vous tous, et même si nous ne sommes pas forcément prêts, nous allons réussir si nous y croyons tous. Allons y, et courage!

Tous se dispersèrent par paire, semblant vaquer à d'inoffensives occupations. Harry, Ron et Hermione se placèrent en première ligne, tout au bord de l'eau, guettant l'horizon. Luna et Neville revinrent très vite. Neville rapporta les consignes de Maugrey et Dumbledore:  
_- _Ils ont dit que ton plan était excellent, ils se préparent de leur côté. Ils nous ont dit de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, Maugrey nous enverra des renforts dès que la situation de leur côté le permettra, mais de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, car mieux vaut perdre du terrain que des vies. Les parents d'Hermione ont été évacués par les agents moldus.  
_- _D'accord, répondit Harry concentré. Faites passer le mot à tout le monde, on retient au maximum mais on recule dès qu'on y est forcé. Ensuite…

Il fut interrompu par un cri d'Hermione qui signalait l'arrivée des détraqueurs.  
_- _Formez les groupes, cria Harry, et attendez mon signal pour lancer les patronus, mais concentrez-vous déjà sur un souvenir heureux.

Aussitôt, des paires s'alignaient des deux côtés d'Harry. Il regardait droit devant lui, estimant le moment où les patronus seraient les plus efficace. Lorsque la distance des adversaires lui sembla idéale, il cria:  
_- _Tous ensemble, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… SPERO PATRONUM.  
Tous les élèves avaient lancé le sort d'une même voix, et le cerf d'Harry emmenait au combat une troupe hétéroclite d'animaux en tout genre, qui fut rapidement suivie d'un deuxième groupe composé des patronus de ceux n'ayant pas réussi du premier coup.

Le combat entre les animaux blancs et les détraqueurs fut bref, et très vite, les patronus rejoignirent leurs propriétaires, vainqueurs. Le soulagement des jeunes combattants fut hélas de courte durée. A peine les détraqueurs disparus, ils virent apparaître une cinquantaine de mangemorts.  
_- _Harry, s'exclama Hermione, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux!  
_- _Tu avais dit une dizaine, se lamenta Ron.  
_- _Je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry.  
_- _Je sais, s'exclama Neville, il y a des épouvantards parmi eux!  
_- _Possible, ajouta Luna.  
_- _Oui, réfléchissait Harry à haute voix. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Puis il ajouta assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende: Il semble qu'une partie des mangemorts soient en fait des épouvantards. Nous allons donc tenter tous ensemble le ridikulus, concentrez-vous. A mon signal, 3… 2… 1… RIDIKULUS.

Et en effet, immédiatement, un bon tiers des mangemorts s'envolèrent en se dégonflant comme des ballons de baudruche. Harry décida de faire une deuxième tentative, qui fut elle aussi fructueuse. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant face à dix mangemorts, bien réels ceux-là, qui avançaient vers eux, semblant flotter sur l'eau. Harry donna ses consignes:  
_- _Commencez a lancer des sorts dès qu'ils sont à portée. Il faut les retarder au maximum. Je propose des impedimenta, des petrificus et des jambencoton. Luna, Neville, à ma droite, Ron, Hermione, à ma gauche. On va tenter de les séparer en deux groupes en frappant fort au centre. Ginny, occupe-toi de me couvrir.

_- _Harry, déclara Neville, Ginny n'est pas là!  
_- _Je me débrouille sans défenseur alors, mais où est-elle?  
_- _Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le repas, répondit Luna  
_- _Moi non plus, ajouta Ron  
_- _Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Ginny, cria Harry.  
Tous les groupes répondirent par la négative. Harry se tourna vers ses quatre lieutenants et déclara:  
_- _On va commencer, j'espère qu'elle est en sécurité. Si quelqu'un a une idée quant à l'endroit où elle se trouve, qu'il m'informe. Allez, en avant!

Les sorts commencèrent des deux côtés en même temps. Les jeunes attaquants se donnaient de tout leur cœur et de toute leur énergie grâce à la protection efficace de leur binôme, et l'on voyait régulièrement certains mangemorts tomber en arrière avant de se relever. L'effet espéré par Harry se produisait, les agresseurs étaient de plus en plus dispersés. Ils commencèrent lentement à reculer afin d'éviter d'être des cibles trop facile pour leurs adversaires. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la maison, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit:  
_- _Ginny doit être dans ma chambre, c'est là qu'elle allait la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.  
Harry allait se précipiter, mais fut pris d'une hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis seuls face aux mangemorts. Hermione, qui avait encore une fois tout compris, le sorti de sa torpeur.

_- _Harry, n'hésite pas! Regarde autour de toi. Nous sommes à plus de deux contre un, et tes élèves sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Va la chercher!  
Harry survola le champ de bataille du regard et constata que son amie disait vrai. Son «armée» se débrouillait à merveille, certaines paires en particulier. Padma et Parvati maîtrisaient à l'instant leur adversaire.  
_- _Tu as raison, j'y vais, répondit Harry. Prend la tête du groupe, et tentez de les contrôler. Il faut qu'on fasse prisonniers toutes ces ordures.  
_- _D'accord, courage, et reviens vite!

Hermione vit Harry reculer, la bousculant au passage, lancer encore un sort, puis courir vers l'entrée. Elle attaqua alors de toutes ses forces, espérant ainsi que les mangemorts ne remarqueraient pas son départ.  
Du côté jardin aussi la bataille faisait rage. Les professeurs et les aurors, qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux par transplanage, faisaient face à deux groupes d'une quarantaine de mangemorts. La défense commençait à être efficace sous les ordres de Maugrey, et une dizaine d'ennemis étaient déjà morts ou blessés alors qu'un seul auror avait été légèrement touché et avait repris le combat.

Soudain, toutes les cagoules des mangemorts s'étaient envolées avant de retomber près de la maison. Seul un adversaire était encore cagoulé, et Dumbledore reconnut alors Voldemort. Les troupes du lord noir furent un instant décontenancées par cette soudaine et surprenante mise à découvert de leur identité, ce qui permit aux forces du ministère de prendre l'avantage, d'autant plus que certains mangemorts commençaient à se rendre. Maugrey décida de confier le commandement à ses lieutenants et de se diriger avec le professeur McGonnagall de l'autre côté de la maison pour prêter main forte aux jeunes.  
---- ---- ----  
Ginny était avachie sur le lit d'Hermione et n'arrivait pas à cesser de pleurer. Elle s'était rendue compte pendant ces premières semaines de vacances qu'elle aimait toujours Harry, maintenant plus encore, lui semblait-il, et elle avait donc rompu avec Dean. Elle se réjouissait tant de le revoir, et voila qu'il disait publiquement qu'il la considérait comme sa petite sœur. C'en fut trop pour elle, déjà malmenée par la charge émotionnelle qu'entraînait la situation et les évènements des derniers mois, et elle était très reconnaissante à Hermione de l'avoir laissé monter sans lui poser de questions.

Elle était là à pleurer depuis longtemps, combien de temps exactement elle n'en avait aucune idée, peut-être même s'était-elle assoupie, lorsque son attention fut attirée par du bruit et de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et le spectacle qu'elle aperçût lui fit très vite se retirer de la fenêtre. Dehors, le combat faisait rage entre les mangemorts et les professeurs, assistés d'un grand nombre d'aurors. Elle se remit de ses émotions et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvais faire pour aider son camp tout en restant en sécurité, et si possible sans se faire remarquer. Après un long moment de réflexion, un éclair de satisfaction brilla au fond de ses yeux, le même qu'arboraient les jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de réussir une bonne blague. Elle se releva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et prononça «ACCIO CAGOULES», et aussitôt, tous les mangemorts se retrouvèrent tête nue. Elle retint un éclat de rire en entendant dans le couloir le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.  
Elle se retourna vers la porte la baguette à la main. Lorsqu'elle aperçût un mangemort, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et lui envoya une pluie de sortilèges, dont son fameux chauve-furie et un expeliarmus, que son adversaire bloqua avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle le vit lever sa baguette et prononcer une incantation inconnue, mais cette voix… elle connaissait cette voix…

Harry était entré dans la maison sans se faire remarquer, du moins l'espérait-il. Il s'arrêta dans le hall quelques secondes le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se décida à se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait. Il allait rebrousser chemin en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à poser cette question à Hermione, mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par une sensation de froid contre son torse. Il saisit le médaillon sur lequel la pierre bleue brillait faiblement, et à cet instant, la pierre noire s'illumina de tout son éclat, le pendentif devenant encore plus froid. Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Ginny. Soudain, le pendentif semblait vouloir le tirer vers les esacliers. Harry se laissa guider et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Ce qu'il vit sur le pallier lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Ginny faisait courageusement face à un mangemort qui évitait tous les sorts qu'elle lançait, sans même se donner la peine de riposter. Puis soudain, il prononça une incantation inconnue et un rayon de lumière, ou plutôt trois rayons bleu, rouge et jaune enroulés en spirale, sortit de sa baguette se dirigeant droit vers la jeune rouquine. Harry hurla NON en se précipitant contre l'adversaire, mais déjà le triple rayon atteignait sa cible. Ginny ferma les yeux et vacilla sous le choc. Harry vit soudain un halo de lumière rouge entourer la jeune fille et un faisceau de la même couleur frapper le mangemort en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci recula sous le choc, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se cogna l'arrière de la tête à la rambarde des escaliers. Harry lança immédiatement un maléfice du saucisson avant de ramasser la baguette de l'ennemi et de se précipiter vers son amie, allongée au milieu de la chambre. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et pris sa main.

_- _Ça va Ginny, demanda-t-il.  
_- _J'ai connu mieux répondit-elle difficilement mais avec un léger sourire. Elle respirait fortement et semblait épuisée.  
_- _Sais-tu quel sort il t'as envoyé et par quel miracle il a été assommé?  
_- _Non, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui l'avait mis KO.  
Harry remarqua des taches de sang qui se formaient sur la blouse de la rouquine.  
_- _Ginny, tu es blessée! Il faut intervenir.  
_- _S'il te plait, regarde ce que j'ai.  
_- _Tu… tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas, bégaya le jeune homme.  
_- _Non, répondit Ginny en esquissant un sourire, et il le faut.

Harry déboutonna timidement la blouse et en écarta les pans. Il s'exclama en découvrant le pendentif identique au sien, qu'il avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, dont la lumière rouge brillait:  
_- _Tu en as un aussi?  
_- _Oui, je t'expliquerai, mais prend le, il faut que personne ne sache que nous avons ces trèfles.

Harry regarda le sien qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Là aussi la lumière rouge brillait. Il retira le collier de Ginny, le mit autour de son cou et rangea les deux pendentifs dans son T-shirt. Il reporta son attention sur les blessures de la rouquine en rougissant tant il avait du mal à ne pas regarder son soutien-gorge et ce qu'il renfermait. Du cou à la taille, Ginny était couverte de dizaine de petites entailles de trois à quatre centimètres qui saignaient suffisamment pour que ça soit inquiétant.

_- _Je vais chercher du secours, accroche toi!  
_- _Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui, Harry.  
_- _Je le descend aux autres et je remonte aussitôt.  
_- _D'accord, mais enlève lui sa cagoule, je veux voir qui c'est.  
_- _Ok.

Harry s'approcha du mangemort assommé, et d'un geste décidé lui arracha sa cagoule. Il recula de trois pas sous la surprise en découvrant le visage de Lucius Malfoy. Il saisit sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un mobilis corpus, fit descendre son adversaire inanimé. En ouvrant la porte, il fit rapidement le point de la situation. Le long du mur, trois de ses amis gardaient en joue neuf mangemorts ligotés par sortilèges qui semblaient assommés. Quelques mètres plus loin, le reste de l'AD encerclait Bellatrix Lestrange sans réussir à la maîtriser. Il avança vers le cercle et il vit la mangemorte viser Hermione en prononçant le sort de la mort. Sans réfléchir, il lança Lucius Malfoy sur Bellatrix. Le mangemort prit le sort en pleine poitrine et s'effondra sur son acolyte, l'entraînant dans sa chute et l'assommant de son cadavre. Aussitôt quelques membres de l'AD s'occupèrent de maîtriser Bellatrix et de la transporter vers les autres prisonniers.  
À ce moment arrivèrent Maugrey et le professeur McGonnagall. Harry se précipita vers Hermione.  
_- _Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
_- _Plus tard, répondit Harry, viens vite, Ginny est touchée. Ron, demande à Maugrey de nous envoyer des médicomages dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant vers l'auror tandis qu'Harry emmenait la jeune fille vers la maison.

À peine arrivés près de Ginny, Hermione sortit sa baguette et commença à la soigner sans rien dire. Harry était inquiet car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il serrait la main de la jeune fille contre son cœur et jetais sans cesse des regards pleins d'espoirs à la porte de la chambre, attendant le médicomage, et à Hermione, concentrée sur son travail. Enfin, le médicomage attendu arriva, accompagné de Dumbledore, Maugrey et McGonnagall. Il examina rapidement les plaies, félicita Hermione pour les premiers soins et déclara qu'il fallait emmener Ginny à Ste-Mangouste rapidement même si ses jours ne semblaient pas en danger. La rouquine supplia Harry et Hermione de venir avec elle. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent un regard interrogatif vers l'auror et les professeurs. Dumbledore demanda à Maugrey:  
_- _Qu'en pensez-vous Alastor?  
_- _Qu'ils y aillent, répondit l'auror. Leur rapport peut attendre, nous avons déjà tous leurs camarades à entendre.  
_- _Merci, répondirent les trois jeunes gens.  
Le médicomage mit Ginny sur un brancard et la recouvrit d'un drap, puis il demanda à Dumbledore le portauloin qu'il toucha en même temps qu'Harry et Hermione.  
---_- _---_- _----  
Voilà, j'arrête le chapitre ici car il y aura deux suites à choix. La première, celle qui continuera cette fic et une autre, sous forme d'une nouvelle fic dont vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Je vais essayer d'updater cette fic au moins deux fois par mois. Le chapitre 5 est déjà commencé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.

**Réponses aux reviews**

Ouah… toutes ces reviews, que ça fait chaud au cœur… merci beaucoup !

**Pandore:** merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic. Pour les couples, je suis parfois d'accord avec toi, parfois pas totalement… pour les passages qui t'ont fait rire, ben c'est ce genre de passages que j'aime écrire. Et le vivement la suite, c'est une phrase qui me fait très plaisir!

**Chimgrid:** ben ouais… ça casse en effet… quand à savoir si il le pense vraiment, je laise le mystère… mais que ne dit-on pas parfois en public qu'on regrette aussitôt… Concernant la fête, en effet, tout le monde en rêverait, et surtout Harry qui n'a jamais fêté son anniversaire… enfin j'arrête le sentimentalisme. Comme pour les autres, content que tu ries, c'est un peu le but. Pour le médaillon, tu as raison en partie, mais tu en apprendras plus bientôt.

**Allaupi:** ben tu l'as eue la suite… pour la prochaine suite, ben faudra encore attendre un peu… et pour le choix d'Harry, c'est pas pour tout de suite… mais ne me sous-estime pas au sujet du titre… pour Black&Mortimer, c'est plutôt un clin d'œil, et y'en aura sûrement d'autres mais avec d'autres BD…

**Ayako:** spontanée ou pas chuis content de recevoir une review de ma beta… pour Sevy, ça s'arrangera, mais pas tout de suite désolé…

**Sushiland:** merci de tes commentaires, et j'espère que d'autres passages te feront encore rire dans la suite.

**Oceanne Black:** J'espère que la suite t'a plu, et j'essaierai de ne pas trop te faire attendre pour la suite. Pour la mise en page, j'ai essayé de faire mieux, autant pour ce chapitre que pour les précédents, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

**Zabou:** Ouh là… que de questions… j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura permis d'y voir plus clair, sur le médaillon je crois un petit peu, et tu en sauras encore plus avec les deux prochains chapitres. En ce qui concerne les histoires de cœur, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment.

**Keit:** merci pour ton compliment. Ça n'a pas fait cinq mois, mais bien trop de temps quand même… j'vais encore essayer d'accélérer.


	5. Attente à SteMangouste

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue._  
**Avertissement:** _T_  
**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer:** _comme d'habitude... Tout est à JKR et rien à moi… et je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est d'être heureux quand vous, lecteurs, l'êtes._  
**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre, et attention, les choses sérieuses commencent… PAS DE SLASH._  
**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose? Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **_Voldemort attaque par surprise, ou presque car Harry a eu vent de ses plans sans savoir comment et parvient donc à les faire échouer. Il arrive trop tard pour empêcher Lucius Malfoy de jeter un sort à Ginny, mais une lumière rouge la protège et assome Malfoy.  
Harry protège Hermione d'un avada kedavra de Lestrange en jetant le corps de Lucius sur Bellatrix.  
Ginny est touchée par un effet étrange et est transportée à Ste-Mangouste, accompagnée d'Harry et d'Hermione._  
**Rubrique spéciale (parce qu'elle le vaut bien):**  
_Un énorme merci à la chieuse de service grâce à qui les persos sont moins «out of character», grâce à qui les passages trop longs sont raccourcis, grâce à qui j'écris avec le sourire, et grâce à qui je vais finir par reviewer les fics que je lis… mais je vous le demande… que ferait-on sans elle? Ayako, si t'existais pas, faudrait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour t'inventer… brrr… Frankenstein ça fait froid dans le dos… heureusement tu existes…_

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN BAS DU CHAPITRE, COMME D'HABITUDE QUOI!

_**Chapitre 5: **_**Attente à Ste-Mangouste**

_**Ou: **L'angoisse est-elle bonne conseillère?_

La salle d'attente des urgences du service des blessures magiques de Ste-Mangouste ressemblait à n'importe quelle salle d'attente de n'importe quel hôpital moldu, si l'on oublie la tenue des infirmières, des docteurs, des patients et des gens qui les accompagnent. Harry et Hermione tournaient en rond dans cette salle depuis plus d'une heure et n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Ginny. Harry finit par s'appuyer contre le mur dans un coin où il n'y avait personne. Hermione faisait les cents pas devant lui, s'arrêtant comme aux aguets à chaque fois qu'un médicomage entrait dans la salle, avant de reprendre son va-et-vient. Car même s'il y avait relativement peu de monde dans la salle d'attente, ce n'était jamais à eux que le personnel s'adressait, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'on les avait oublié.  
Harry, qui commençait à être agacé par l'agitation de son amie, la saisit par le bras, la prit face à lui et dit en la regardant dans les yeux:  
_- _'mione, tu ne peux pas arrêter d'arpenter cette salle comme ça? Tu commences à agacer beaucoup de monde, et ce n'est pas en usant le sol et tes chaussures que tu feras accélérer les médicomages.  
_- _Je sais, dit-elle, mais je suis tellement inquiète pour elle.

Elle se mit à sangloter et se blottit dans les bras d'Harry, pleurant silencieusement dans le creux de son épaule. Harry n'était pas à l'aise et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il finit par poser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
_- _Tu crois que c'est grave?  
_- _Tu sais, un sort lancé par une de ces ordures, c'est forcément sérieux…  
Elle le serra plus fort contre elle.  
_- _Mais elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas?  
_- _Ginny est forte et j'ai confiance en elle.  
Hermione reposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Harry. Il ajouta:  
_- _Et vous êtes tous forts, Ron, Luna, Neville, toute l'AD et toi aussi, tu es très forte.  
Elle redressa la tête et fixa de ses yeux humides les yeux verts de son ami.  
_- _C'est grâce à toi si nous sommes si forts.  
Elle souri et ajouta:  
_- _Harry…  
_- _Oui?

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle approcha son visage du sien. Il sentait son souffle chaud. Elle s'approcha encore, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il restait paralysé, n'osant lui rendre son baiser.  
La jeune fille quitta ses lèvres à regret et se blotti contre son épaule. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée surprise de Tonks. Il fit se retourner Hermione et ils s'assirent tous les deux avec l'auror.  
_- _Toujours pas de nouvelles, demanda-t-elle?  
Les deux amis répondirent en levant les épaules.

_- _Elle est forte, ayons confiance en elle. Je suis désolé de vous importuner dans cette attente, mais j'ai besoin de votre version des faits pour essayer de comprendre les évènements de cette soirée.  
_- _Nous comprenons, répondit Harry, mais ça ne va pas être facile à raconter.  
_- _Je le sais, mais pouvez-vous essayer quand même?  
_- _Allons-y, répondit Hermione. Ça nous aidera aussi à y voir plus clair.  
_- _Mais vous nous direz aussi ce que vous savez j'espère, ajouta Harry.  
_- _Je répondrai à toutes les questions auxquelles j'ai les réponses, promis.  
_- _Merci, répondit le jeune homme. Par quoi on commence?  
_- _D'abord Harry, comment as-tu «reçu» les plans de l'ennemi? Par ta cicatrice?  
_- _Etrangement non, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas eu mal à ma cicatrice. J'ai assisté au breefing des mangemorts comme si j'y étais. Mais…  
_- _Oui? Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Hermione.  
_- _Je ne voyais pas la scène par les yeux de Voldemort… Je le voyais en face de moi!  
_- _Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle!  
_- _C'est étrange en effet, ajouta Tonks. Tu veux dire que tu étais là par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre?  
_- _Je supose, oui, répondit Harry.  
_- _D'accord, répondit-elle. Racontez-moi maintenant le combat en lui-même.  
_- _Commence Hermione, demanda Harry.  
_- _Comme tu veux, répondit celle-ci.  
Et elle raconta tout, depuis la vision d'Harry, jusqu'à l'apparition des mangemorts.

_- _Là, reprit Harry, j'ai été très inquiet. Ils n'étaient pas dix, mais une cinquantaine. Puis Neville a dit qu'il y avait peut-être des épouvantards avec eux. Même si ça semblait étrange, nous avons tenté les ridikulus qui ont très bien fonctionné. Ensuite, le combat a commencé. Nous nous efforcions de séparer les mangemorts afin que chacune des paires que nous avions formées aient un adversaire. J'avais ordonné de ne pas prendre de risques et de perdre du terrain plutôt que des vies. Nous reculions petit à petit. J'étais seul car Ginny n'était pas avec nous. Puis Hermione s'est souvenue qu'elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre pour se refaire une beauté. J'hésitais à quitter le combat, mais il fallait aller la chercher et Hermione m'a fait remarquer que l'AD se débrouillait très bien. J'ai donc couru vers la maison.

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.  
_- _Pour la suite du combat, il faut qu'Hermione raconte. D'ailleurs, je suis aussi curieux que vous.  
_- _Bien, reprit la jeune fille, après le départ d'Harry, Ron et moi avons réussi a stupéfixer notre adversaire et pendant qu'il l'entravait au mieux, je suis allé prêter main forte aux jumelles qui faisaient face à un mangemort coriace. Il s'est avéré plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Puis, peu à peu, nous étions de plus en plus nombreux autour d'elle car d'autres groupes venaient à bout de leur adversaire, aidés par le fait que tout à coup, les mangemorts se sont retrouvés tête nue…  
_- _De notre côté aussi, ajouta Tonks, et ça a été le tournant de la bataille. C'est quand même étrange…  
_- _Puis, reprit Hermione, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés face à Bellatrix, sauf deux d'entre nous qui surveillaient les prisonniers, lorsque Harry est revenu.  
_- _D'accord, Harry, raconte moi ta partie.  
_- _Voila, commença le jeune homme. Puis il raconta en détail comment il était arrivé trop tard pour défendre Ginny, comment le Mangemort a été assommé, comment il a constaté les blessures de la rouquine, en taisant bien sûr tout ce qui concerne le médaillon, comment il est redescendu avec Malfoy et comment il l'avait jeté sur Bellatrix pour protéger Hermione.  
_- _Un rayon rouge, bleu et jaune enroulé en spirale, demanda Tonks. C'est bien ce que tu as vu?  
_- _Oui, répondit Harry.  
_- _Etrange, au moins autant que ces cagoules qui s'envolent! Bon, le devoir et ce bon vieux Maugrey m'appellent. A bientôt les jeunes!  
Et Tonks partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Harry retourna s'appuyer contre le mur, et Hermione resta assise. Il mit la main dans sa poche et trouva le médaillon de Ginny. Il s'assura que son amie de le regardait pas et le sortit, prenant bien garde à ce qu'on ne voie pas ce qu'il avait dans la main.  
Il fixait attentivement les quatre pierres éteintes et laissait ses doigts jouer avec la chaînette, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, Hermione sortit des siennes, se leva et l'interpella:  
_- _Harry, je crois qu'il faut que nous… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main?  
Dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix, il avait remis précipitamment sa main dans sa poche, trop précipitamment semblait-il.  
_- _Rien, mentit-il.  
La jeune fille s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé avec un regard soupçonneux. Harry réfléchissait aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses neurones fatiguées par cette folle journée à comment se sortir de cette situation. Hermione se campa face à lui, le regardant fixement:  
_- _Harry, je suis sûre que…

Le jeune homme fut sauvé par l'entrée d'un médicomage qui leur annonça que la jeune miss Weasley allait bien et qu'ils allaient pouvoir la voir. Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite jusqu'à une porte de chambre. Devant celle-ci, le médicomage les retint in-extremis:  
_- _Elle a besoin de calme, donc désolé, mais un à la fois!  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis Harry, qui avait besoin de réfléchir, fit signe à Hermione d'y aller en premier.  
Il attendit appuyé contre le mur le retour de la brune, espérant, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'elle ne parlerait pas à Ginny des évènements de la salle d'attente.

Lorsque Hermione ressortit de la chambre un sourire aux lèvres, il y entra à son tour. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se tourna vers la rouquine qui lui souriait, allongée dans son lit. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.  
_- _Salut Ginny, tu vas bien?  
_- _Salut Harry, répondit-elle en souriant. Oui ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Et toi?  
_- _Je vais mieux maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien. J'étais inquiet. Maintenant je suis juste un peu fatigué mais très soulagé. Quelle journée!  
_- _Ça tu l'as dit!  
_- _On sait ce que tu as?  
_- _Pas vraiment. Il semble que je n'aie que des blessures physiques, celles que tu as vues, et aucune blessure magique. C'est très étrange. Et personne ne connaît ce sort tricolore.  
_- _En effet, c'est aussi étrange que le décagoulage subit des mangemorts. Ce sont les deux mystères qui travaillent Tonks!  
Ginny éclata de rire, mais cessa rapidement en grimaçant de douleur.  
_- _C'est pas grave ces blessures, mais c'est chiant, répondit-elle en retrouvant son sourire. Quand tu verras Tonks, tu lui dira que le décagoulage n'est plus un mystère, mais un simple Accio!  
_- _Quoi? C'est toi qui…? Mais Tonks dit que c'est le tournant de la bataille! Tu es géniale ma puce!  
_- _Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Harry rit de bon cœur.  
_- _Harry, reprit la rouquine. J'ai un secret à te dire.  
_- _Je t'écoute, répondit le jeune homme.  
_- _Approche toi, il pourrait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes, à rallonge ou non, chuchota-t-elle en se redressant partiellement, appuyée sur ses coudes. Harry se pencha vers elle, mais au lieu d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du brun, Ginny colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Elle l'enlaça et tomba en arrière sur le lit, entraînant Harry qui, bien que surpris, ne trouvait pas du tout la situation désagréable et qui participait à ce baiser imprévu.

Lorsque enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry repris son souffle et dit:  
_- _Ouah Ginny… mais… et Dean?  
_- _On n'est plus ensemble. Les vacances m'ont permis de me rendre compte que tenter de t'oublier en sortant avec d'autres n'est pas une solution.  
Harry devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il se redressa, et se bénit d'avoir eu cette idée, car à cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.  
_- _Harry, dit-elle. McGonnagall est venue nous chercher. Il est plus d'une heure du matin! Et elle apporte aussi une mauvaise nouvelle: Bellatrix et Malfoy ont réussi à échapper aux aurors…  
_- _Mais Malfoy était…  
_- _Mort, oui je sais… c'est incompréhensible… Harry, il faut qu'on y aille.  
_- _D'accord, au revoir Ginny.

Puis, soudainement, Harry tomba à genoux, se tenant sa cicatrice à deux mains. Hermione se précipita à ses côtés, suivie du professeur McGonnagall. Harry articula entre deux grimaces:  
_- _Il… est… très… en… colère…  
Avant de crier NON et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne perdit pas connaissance et se releva lentement, essoufflé et épuisé. Un médicomage arriva, attiré par son cri et l'examina rapidement. McGonnagall glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du médecin qui acquisça.  
_- _Rien de grave, déclara-t-il, mais ce garçon a besoin de repos et je propose qu'il passe la nuit ici.  
_- _Mais je vais… déclara faiblement Harry.  
_- _Chouette, il me tiendra compagnie, l'interrompit Ginny. Il y a un lit de libre ici.  
_- _Je pensais lui trouver une chambre, mais votre proposition a du bon mademoiselle, qu'en pensez-vous professeur?  
_- _Aucune objection, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Bien, Miss Granger, allons-y!  
_- _Bien professeur, répondit Hermione avec un regard noir. Et tous sortirent.

Harry se releva et une infirmière entra, lui apportant une blouse et elle prépara son lit. Harry se changea derrière le rideau et s'assit sur son lit. Il but un verre d'eau que l'infirmière lui tendait. Lorsqu'elle fut partie en éteignant la lumière, laissant la pièce dans la lumière bleutée des veilleuses, Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit de Ginny. Elle sourit et lui prit la main._- _Ginny, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis… cette journée a été un peu trop pleine d'émotions tu ne trouves pas?  
_- _Ya des jours comme ça, répondit la rouquine d'un air moqueur.  
_- _Tu sais que je t'adore toi?  
Harry fit un clin d'œil, se pencha vers la rouquine et l'embrassa comme si il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.  
_- _Eh bien, que de fougue!  
_- _C'est que je crois bien que je t'aime!  
_- _On peut dire que t'as mis le temps toi!  
_- _Tu sais bien que je suis myope comme une taupe!  
_- _C'est gentil! Dis tout de suite que je suis moche!  
_- _Mais non… ma puce… t'es magnifique…  
_- _Je plaisante gros nigaud!  
Et elle l'embrassa.  
_- _Tu sais, ajouta le jeune homme lorsqu'ils furent obligés de reprendre leur souffle, les sentiments, c'est comme le pot-au-feu, faut que ça mijote 1!  
_- _Oh c'est mignon!  
_- _Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…  
_- _Ah oui?  
Il sortit le médaillon de sa poche et le passa au cou de la rouquine.  
_- _Merci, murmura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Puis elle se décala et tapota son oreiller en regardant le brun d'un regard à attendrir une gerbilloise à crête_ (petit clin d'œil à l'admirable fic «les secrets d'Hermione» de miss teigne 1, que je vous recomande vivement…), _et le jeune homme ne put que s'allonger aux côtés de sa belle. Celle-ci, décidant que son oreiller n'était pas des plus confortable, préféra poser sa tête sur le torse de celui qui était maintenant son chéri, moment qu'elle attendait depuis plus de cinq ans, et ce que le jeune homme ne désapprouva pas, bien au contraire. Et c'est en jouant avec des mèches rousses pour lui, brunes pour elle, qu'ils s'endormirent dans un bonheur bien mérité, qui faisait presque oublier la gravité de la situation extérieure.

1… eh oui… j'ai écrit cette fin en regardant Joséphine ange gardien… pour ceux qui auraient aussi regardé…  
---_- _---_- _----  
Le voila ce chapitre qui amène, enfin selon certains, un peu de romance dans cette fic. Comment Harry va-t-il gérer cette nouvelle situation? Comment Hermione prendra la nouvelle? Mais que cherche vraiment Voldemort?  
Les réponses à toutes ces questions et à bien d'autres encore dans les prochains chapitres.

Place maintenant aux réponses à mes chers reviewers et revieweuses. N'hésitez pas à me poser les questions qui vous travaillent, afin que je voie si l'intrigue que j'essaie de construire arrive jusqu'à vos neurones et si les petits indices que je sème sont suffisamment simples à trouver! A dans 15 jours… à peu près…

**Ayako (coautrice de Mephie):** Ne sous-estime jamais les mangemorts, cela causera ta perte! Pour le rat, je répondrai simplement chaque chose en son temps… pour le reste… patience!

**Zabou:** Merci… ça me va droit au cœur, j'espère que ma fic continuera longtemps à te plaire…

**Chimgrid:** voila la première suite… pour ta question, les médaillons, on en saura plus bientôt…

**Allaupi:** l'enlèvement de Ginny… tiens, en voila un qui lit entre les lignes… mais la vraie question demeure… pourquoi! Et j'espère que cette suite quelque peu mielleuse te convient.

**Oceanne Black:** Rien à redire, t'es sûre? Chuis flatté… pour les trèfles… patiente… comme moi je patiente en attendant la suite de tes fics…


	6. Nuit et rêves

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue_  
**Avertissement:** _T_  
**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer:** _comme d'habitude... Tout est à JKR et rien à moi… et je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est d'être heureux quand vous, lecteurs, l'êtes._  
**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre, et attention, les choses sérieuses commencent… PAS DE SLASH._  
**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose? Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **_Pendant les interminables minutes dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Hermione embrasse Harry qui ne sait pas tellement où se mettre.  
Puis, Ginny l'embrasse à son tour. Harry fait ensuite un malaise lié à sa cicatrice et à la colère du mage noir. Les médecins veulent l'hospitaliser pour la nuit, et Ginny obtient qu'il reste dans la même chambre.  
Harry fait le point sur ses sentiments, fait son choix, et s'endort dans le lit de la rouquine._  
**Rubrique spéciale (parce qu'elle le vaut bien):**  
_Je garde cette rubrique mais je change de destinataire… Elle écrit une fic fantastique, réaliste, imaginative, émouvante, drôle et intéressante… rien que ça! Et si vous commencez à lire maintenant (enfin après avoir lu mon chapitre et éventuellement posté une petite review…) elle aura certainement posté trois ou quatre chapitres de plus car c'est du un par jour, pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs! Miss Teigne1 nous ravit avec « les secrets d'Hermione » et maintenant aussi avec la suite, « les secrets d'Hermione 2 ». Allez lire, vous ne le regretterez pas, ça se trouve dans mes favoris._

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN BAS DU CHAPITRE, COMME D'HABITUDE QUOI!

_**Chapitre 6: **_**nuit et rêves**

_**Ou: **Douceur et confidences sur l'oreiller_

_- J'espère que tu es une bonne raison pour me déranger!  
- Je viens chercher ma récompense, maître!  
- Petit insolent! Si tu t'étais un petit peu intéressé au déroulement de cette journée, tu n'oserais même pas te présenter devant moi! Et surtout venir réclamer une récompense après l'échec d'une mission!  
- Vous avez réussi à échouer?  
- Tiens ta langue, petit prétentieux! Et demande toi plutôt comment l'ennemi a eu vent de nos plans!  
- Vous osez douter de moi?  
- Tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler, je pensais que ton incapable de père avait au moins appris l'humilité!  
- Comment ça mon incapable de père? rétorqua le blond en serrant les dents.  
- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à lui si tu n'as pas ta récompense! C'est lui qui a échoué dans sa mission, qui ne l'a pas ramenée. Maintenant, disparais vite petit insolent, avant que je décide de m'en occuper personnellement!  
- Mais j'ai accompli ma part de notre marché, vous me ramènerez ma récompense lors d'une autre opération...  
- Je t'avais prévenu... Doloris!_

L'image du blond se tortillant sur le sol faisait sourire les yeux rouges de Voldemort.  
Puis tout devient flou, et la pièce sombre dans laquelle Harry se trouvait s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place au visage endormi et inquiet de celle qui était depuis quelques heures sa petite amie.  
Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à se réveiller complètement et à se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Puis, se souvenant de son rêve, il voulut mettre la main sur sa cicatrice qui, étrangement, ne le faisait pas souffrir, mais il fut devancé par la rouquine. Sa main se retrouva donc posée sur celle de la jeune fille.

_- _Harry! Tu vas bien?  
_- _Oui, je crois...  
_- _Ta cicatrice est froide, elle te fait mal?  
_- _Non... Ça va... Ça ne vient pas de la cicatrice...  
_- _Tu as fait un cauchemar ou tu as eu une vision?  
_- _Les deux je crois...  
_- _Tu veux en parler?  
_- _Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je t'en parle...  
_- _Harry, il ne faut pas garder ça pour toi! Je suis là, tu peux tout me dire, et tu sais que tous tes amis seront toujours avec toi.  
_- _Je ne veux pas que tu souffres!  
_- _Mon cœur, je sais que d'être à tes côtés n'est pas l'option confort dans les circonstances actuelles, mais je l'ai choisie en connaissance de cause, et les autres aussi. Ensemble nous sommes plus fort, et même si je souffre, ça allégera ton cœur de partager tes rêves non?  
_- _Tu as raison… Mais pourquoi faut-il que les gens que j'aime soient mêlés à tout ça!  
Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Aussitôt, la rouquine le serra dans ses bras et il blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule.

_- _Pleure, chuchotta-t-elle. Je suis là…  
Et Harry suivit ce conseil. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela pouvait lui faire autant de bien, simplement de se lâcher dans les bras de quelqu'un, qui était là pour lui, même sans savoir ce qui provoquait ces larmes, et qui n'exigeait pas de le savoir avant de lui offrir ce havre de paix qui lui avait tant manqué. Lorsqu'il eut pleuré toutes les larmes qui voulaient sortir, il repris son souffle et ses esprits, la tête toujours blottie dans ce bien-être qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Il releva la tête et regarda la rouquine dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire. Il finit par murmurer la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête:  
_- _Merci.

Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire. Puis il demanda:  
_- _Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te raconte?  
_- _Je crois que c'est mieux, et j'assume le risque.  
_- _D'accord. D'abord, sache que ce rêve ne venait pas de Voldemort. Il était bien là, mais je n'assistais pas à la scène de son point de vue.  
_- _Comme lorsque tu as assisté à la mise au point du plan de bataille?  
_- _Oui, et maintenant, je sais par les yeux de qui j'ai assisté à ces scènes.  
_- _Qui donc?  
_- _Malfoy!  
_- _Père?  
_- _Non, fils…  
_- _Ah… mais pourquoi parviens-tu à voir par ses yeux?  
_- _Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir…  
_- _Moi aussi… mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu alors?  
_- _C'est Malfoy fils qui a indiqué à son maître le lieu et la date de mon anniversaire.  
_- _Mais comment a-t-il su?  
_- _Deuxième point à résoudre au plus vite, tu as raison. Je n'y avais même pas pensé! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important…  
_- _Qu'as-tu vu ce soir?  
_- _Draco venait récupérer sa récompense, si j'ai bien compris, ce que Voldemort lui a promis en échange de l'information qu'il avait.  
_- _Oui, et c'est quoi cette récompense?  
_- _Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi un mangemort est venu te chercher?  
_- _Ben parce qu'ils ont repéré d'où venait leur décagoulage…  
_- _Je ne crois pas…  
_- _Tu veux dire que…  
_- _Je crois bien…  
_- _La récompense, c'est…  
Harry hocha la tête l'air grave.  
_- _Non! Hurla Ginny, ce n'est pas possible!

Et elle plongea son visage au creux de l'épaule du survivant, frappant son torse de ses poings. Harry murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Elle cessa de le frapper et se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes en le serrant contre elle. Harry mit ses bras autour d'elle et la berça doucement pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à retrouver son calme.  
Harry se trouvait étrangement détendu, lui qui n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les filles dont il était amoureux. Mais avec Ginny, qui avait été comme sa petite sœur durant près de cinq ans, tout lui semblait si simple. Cette impression de nager dans le bien-être le fit sourire, puis il fut à nouveau envahi de pensées plus graves.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que ceux qui se déclaraient officiellement de son côté, ses amis, et maintenant surtout Ginny, se mettaient en situation précaire et risquaient leur vie. Il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de tout quitter et de vivre en ermite jusqu'à l'affrontement final. Pendant qu'il ruminait cette idée, il laissait ses doigts se balader au milieu des mèches rousses et jouer à les entortiller. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il balaya aussitôt ses projets de solitude et serra encore plus fort la jeune fille contre lui. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard humide dans ses yeux.  
_- _Harry…  
_- _Oui?  
_- _Je prend conscience que je ne suis plus en sécurité nulle part…  
_- _Tu sais, aucun opposant à Voldemort n'est en sécurité, et s'afficher à mes côtés, c'est se mettre encore plus en danger. Je le sais et je souffre de cette situation…  
_- _Harry, ceux qui sont à tes côtés et moi en premier, ont fait ce choix en connaissance de cause et par conviction. Et finalement, ensemble, avec toi, c'est encore la meilleure façon d'être en sécurité. Je ne supporterai pas de rester terrée dans mon coin pendant que toi et d'autres prenez des risques pour ma sécurité. Si il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est parce que j'aurai agi contre l'ennemi, et avec toi je me sens forte. Je sais que tu ferras tout ce que tu peux pour me protéger.  
_- _Je ne peux rien promettre ma puce. Personne ne sait ce qui nous attend demain.  
_- _Je le sais, mais il y a une chose que tu peux promettre. Promet moi de profiter pleinement de chaque seconde que la vie nous offrira de passer ensemble.  
_- _Je te le promet.  
_- _Je t'aime, murmura la rouquine avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du survivant comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Après de longues minutes de baiser passionné, elle se blottit tel une chatte contre Harry, sa tête confortablement installée sur son torse. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur son dos, ses épaules, et se perdre dans sa chevelure rousse.

Flottant dans ce nuage de douceur, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.  
Harry, lui, bien que fatigué, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Autant car il était perdu dans ses pensées que parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de ces premiers instants de bonheur partagé. Il se demandait comment son histoire allait continuer lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus dans l'intimité de ces quatre murs aseptisés. Il pensait à Molly, la mère protectrice, qui serait certainement ravie que sa fille unique fréquente Harry Potter le survivant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mise en danger par ses sentiments, ce qui risquait fort d'arriver. Il chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit en pensant à Ron, qui ne manquerait pas de sauter de joie en répétant qu'il l'avait dit il y a longtemps déjà, mais qui lui tomberait sur le dos au moindre petit souci de couple, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il pensa aux jumeaux qui auraient une nouvelle raison de lui faire des blagues, à Percy qui écrirait à sa sœur sa déception de voir ses conseils jetés aux ordures, à Bill et Charlie qui seraient certainement heureux, a Arthur, qui le prendrai par l'épaule, lui disant qu'il lui faisait confiance au sujet du bien être de sa fille. Il pensa aussi à Duddley, qui ne voudrait jamais croire qu'Harry pouvait avoir une petite amie, et qui n'allait certainement jamais le savoir, du moins Harry l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il pensait aussi à Neville, qui le regarderait avec envie, et qui se déciderait peut-être à enfin déclarer sa flamme à celle qui habitait son cœur depuis plusieurs mois, à Dean, qui allait peut-être lui en vouloir, à Lavande et Parvati qui riraient bêtement en colportant les dernières rumeurs à leur sujet. Il pensa aux sarcasmes de leur professeur de potion, aux regards amusés du directeur… puis il pensa à Hermione…

Il cria, ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Non, pas une conséquence de son lien maudit avec le psychopathe des encagoulés, mais un vrai cauchemar, comme celui qui fait débarquer le môme dans le lit deux minutes avant le début des choses sérieuses et que sa mère ne pourra pas, conscience maternelle oblige, renvoyer dans son lit, et qui squattera jusqu'à l'heure des dessins animés qui envahissent toutes les chaînes aux aurores… (NdA: ouh là… heu…ben… puisque ma beta n'a pas hurlé, j'ai choisi, en mon âme et conscience, de ne pas retirer cette attaque en règle contre les dessins animés… c'est vrai, c'est énervant de ne rien avoir à regarder au réveil…)  
Cela faisait au moins cinq ans que cela ne lui était pas arrivé! Des images lui revenaient peu à peu: tout le monde était contre lui, Ron jaloux, ne sachant si il devait prendre le parti d'Hermione enragée ou de Ginny furie, de Dean qui l'accusait de tous les maux de la terre et de tous les autres qui le regardaient avec des yeux pleins de reproches.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pour la deuxième fois réveillé sa bien-aimée et il s'en voulut. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et il fut aussitôt envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité.  
_- _Ça va mon cœur? demanda la rouquine avec un regard fatigué.  
_- _Oui, c'est juste un cauchemar. Désolé de t'avoir encore réveillé…  
_- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu veux en parler?  
_- _C'était un simple cauchemar, mais…  
_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? ça me concerne?  
_- _Heu… pas directement… mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose…  
_- _J'dois m'asseoir ou ça ira comme ça, demanda-t-elle ironiquement.  
_- _Je ne sais pas, j'espère que c'est moins important que ce que je pense…  
_- _Je t'écoute…  
_- _Hier, quand nous attendions de savoir comment tu allais, dans la salle d'attente, Hermione…  
_- _Oui…?  
_- _Elle… m'a… embrassé…

Ginny se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard désespéré d'Harry. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Avait-il encore fait tout de travers avec la fille qu'il aimait?  
La rouquine, heureusement, ne fit pas durer la torture mentale du jeune homme. Elle ressortit d'un pas vif et se planta devant le lit, les mains sur les hanches, plantant son regard dans les yeux verts du brun annoncé.  
Harry se décida sans savoir comment, à prendre les devants:  
_- _Tu m'en veux? bafouilla-t-il.  
_- _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Hermione? demanda-t-elle sèchement sans le quitter des yeux.  
_- _Mais rien… heu… franchement une très grande amitié, mais rien d'autre, pas comme pour toi…

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, laissa ses bras retomber et murmura:  
_- _Je ne t'en veux pas.  
Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur son visage. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'élu de son cœur, qui s'était assis lui aussi. Elle prit sa main, le regarda dans les yeux, approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et s'unissent dans un baiser des plus passionnés.  
Harry sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine et rendit à la jeune fille toute sa fougue et son amour. Entre deux baisers, il lui demanda:  
_- _On fait comment alors?  
_- _On profite de chaque seconde où personne ne peut nous voir et on s'occupera des autres plus tard! Et tais-toi! T'as mieux à faire de ta bouche non?  
Ils étaient à nouveau emportés par la force des sentiments lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir…  
---_- _---_- _----  
Oui, je sais… je suis méchant! ben faudra vous y faire… et je vais essayer de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps…

En attendant, voici les réponses à vos reviews!

**Ayako (coautrice de Mephie):** Simplet pour toi, c'est comme Sev, c'est une très bonne excuse… et surtout l'écriture… en plus, une review, c'est jamais urgent… sauf chez miss teigne qui publie chaque soir…!  
C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas que des avantages dans le jeu de la séduction, mais la vie n'est pas totalement injuste, du moins j'espère, sinon chuis mal barré… boooooooh… finir? après 5 chapitres… alors que tu as des infos sur la durée de cette fic… tu pensais a quoi?  
Pour le pugilat… si oui, j'espère que ça sera en bikini dans la boue… mais nannnn… et Harry est peut-être pas très doué parfois mais ya des limites!Qui t'as dit que Lulu était en vie? Il a disparu… c'est tout non?

**Zabou:** Je fais toujours des tas de choses à la fois! C'est comme ça que je travaille toutes mes créations, sous quelle forme qu'elle soit!  
Pour Hermione, faudra attendre… mais tu as déjà la réaction de Ginny… ça aurait pu être pire non?  
Désolé pour l'attente…

**Chimgrid:** Déjà, Ayako n'a pas été embauchée pour chasser les fautes d'orthographes… (sans être forcément masochiste, je dirai presque que ça serait comme engager Ron pour un cours de drague et de subtilité…). La place de correcteur (ou trice) est à prendre, tu veux?  
Ensuite, Harry Don Juan, faudrait réviser tes classiques… tombeur peut-être mais pas Don Juan…  
Premier pas hors du pétrin c'est fait… reste le deuxième en effet… courage Harry courage!;o)  
Tu regardes trop la télé toi… un nécromancien… je m'appelle pas Alohomora moi… et Il n'est écrit nulle part que Lucius est mort! bon d'accord, je parle de cadavre… mais c'est ce que tout le monde croit voir… indice, Lucius n'a pas pris qu'un seul sort ce soir là…  
Autrement, merci pour ton avis sur les scènes tendres, j'espère que tu trouves aussi celles de ce chapitre à ton goût.

**Allaupi l'irlandais temporaire:** repos… repos… j'appellerais pas trop ça comme ça moi… pour Hermione, on ne tombe que de là où on est monté… et c'est pas pour tout de suite que cette question sera résolue… les médaillons, ben vous en savez certainement tous plus qu'Harry, mais beaucoup moins que Ginny et Hermione!

**Frudule:** oui, c'est mignon tout plein je trouve… pour les médaillons, voir la réponse à Allaupi. Tiens… Ron… on l'avait presque oublié… une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle non?


	7. Une matinee chargee

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue._  
**Avertissement:** _T_  
**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer:** _comme d'habitude... Tout est à JKR et rien à moi… et je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est d'être heureux quand vous, lecteurs, l'êtes._  
**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre, et attention, les choses sérieuses commencent… PAS DE SLASH._  
**Résumé Général:**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose? Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent: **_Harry et Ginny passent la nuit ensemble à Ste-Mangouste, réveillés par deux fois par des cauchemars d'Harry. Le premier, bien qu'en rapport avec Voldemort, ne vient mystérieusement pas de sa cicatrice. Il assiste à un face-à-face Draco-Voldemort. Draco est venu réclamer sa récompense pour avoir averti le maître du lieu où se déroulerait l'anniversaire d'Harry, et cette récompense n'est autre que Ginny…  
Le deuxième cauchemar est un rêve normal, qui rappelle à Harry qu'il a quelque chose à avouer à la rouquine, et une situation à tirer au clair avec sa meilleure amie.  
Au réveil, il raconte à Ginny l'épisode de la salle d'attente. Après avoir réagi assez fortement, elle comprend ce qui s'est passé et se blottit dans les bras de l'élu de son cœur.  
Ils étaient à nouveau emportés par la force des sentiments lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir…_  
**Rubrique spéciale (parce qu'elle le vaut bien):**  
_Pour ne pas déroger aux bonnes habitudes, je vous présente ici une fic que je vous recommande chaleureusement, d'autant que j'en suis le correcteur.  
Novalia nous emmène dans un tourbillon d'idées tout droit sorties de son imagination débordante. Sa fic est réaliste, intéressante, bien construite, respectant les caractères des personnages de JRK et construisant ses personnages originaux avec beaucoup de réalisme. Vous y trouverez parfois aussi, au détour d'un paragraphe, une touche humoristique bienvenue.  
Je vous invite donc à vous plonger dans le voyage d'Harry au temps des maraudeurs, accompagné de Cassy, la fille de Sirius, avec laquelle il ne s'entend pas, mais vraiment pas du tout._

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS EN BAS DU CHAPITRE, FAUDRA QUE JE PENSE A VARIER UN PEU…

_**Chapitre 7: **_**Une journée chargée**

_**Ou: **chamboulements et jalousies_

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent, s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, se retournèrent vers la porte avec un air qui, même pour quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas surpris, ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs activités des minutes précédentes, et découvrirent avec angoisse l'identité de celui qui venait de rompre leur secret. Ils virent apparaître une tête rousse que tous deux connaissaient très bien, comme frère et comme meilleur ami.

_-_ Bonjour, bien dormi? Je sais, c'est tôt, mais on m'a demandé de venir chercher Harry et Tonks attend en bas pour nous emmener au ministère Ginny toi tu restes te reposer, maman viendra te chercher en fin de journée. Mais… vous êtes déjà debout?  
Harry et Ginny comprirent qu'il n'avait rien vu et soupirèrent dans un sychronisme à faire pâlir une horloge suisse. Ron, très surpris, eut soudain un air songeur.  
_-_ Mais… vous me cachez quelque chose vous deux…  
La rouquine sentit ses joues s'empourprer et, jetant un regard à son amoureux, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule.  
_-_ Ne me dites pas que… reprit le rouquin. Mais c'est FANTASTIQUE!  
_-_ Doucement Ron, le coupa Harry. Premièrement, nous sommes dans un hôpital, deuxièmement il n'est même pas huit heures, et troisièmement, cette nouvelle n'est pas à crier sur tous les toits, même si tu en es très heureux. Tu l'as découvert, soit. Mais cela doit rester secret.  
_-_ Oui Ron, ajouta Ginny. S'il te plaît, jure nous de garder cela pour toi.  
_-_ Je veux bien, mais pourqu…  
_-_ Je t'expliquerai peut_-_être les raisons qui font que cela ne doit pas se savoir, si tu es sage, répondit le brun. Mais notre volonté et notre amitié sont pour le moment des raisons suffisantes non?  
_-_ Oui mais…  
_-_ Il n'y a pas de mais grand frère… Alors promet!  
_-_ …  
_-_ Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à te menacer de révéler certaines informations qui…  
_-_ Je promets, je promets…  
_-_ Merci, dit Harry.  
_-_ Bon c'est pas tout ça, reprit Ron. Harry, dépêche_-_toi de t'habiller, nous sommes attendus je te rappelle!

L'interpellé s'empara de ses vêtements moldus et se précipita dans la salle de bain. A peine eut_-_il fermé la porte que le rouquin s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura avec un clin d'œil:  
_-_ Je suis content pour toi p'tite sœur!  
_-_ Ron, gronda la jeune fille. Sujet tabou, on n'en parle pas, d'aucune façon et à personne. Ça t'évitera peut_-_être de faire une gaffe cette fois. Compris?  
_-_ C'est bon j'ai compris…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de commencer à bougonner car il fut interrompu par Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain, prêt à partir. Ron fit la bise à sa sœur et Harry s'approcha gêné. Dès que son ami se retourna vers la porte, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de l'espiègle rouquine et il fixa un instant son regard, espérant sans doute graver cette image au fond de son cœur pour la journée qui ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, avant de murmurer:  
_-_ A ce soir…

A peine la porte de la chambre franchie et refermée que Ron s'approchait de son ami, lui lançait un coup de coude dans les cotes et le félicitait.  
_-_ Ron, sois raisonnable… moins on en parle, moins tu risques de faire une gaffe cette fois_-_ci!  
_-_ Mais c'est pas vrai! Je viens d'entendre exactement la même chose il y a à peine cinq minutes!  
_-_ C'est la preuve que ta sœur et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, répondit Harry en retenant un éclat de rire.  
_-_ Mais dis_-_moi au moins pourquoi c'est si important que personne ne le sache, supplia le rouquin.  
_-_ Il y a une avalanche de raisons… soupira le brun.  
_-_ Dis moi au moins les plus importantes, je suis ton meilleur ami!  
_-_ Déjà, il y a le fait que ta sœur et moi souhaitons attendre avant de partager cela avec tout le monde, deusio, tu imagines bien que cette information pourrait donner des idées à certaines personnes… mal intentionnées, et que ces personnes peuvent avoir des informations sans qu'on les leur donne. Donc moins il y a de personnes informées, moins il y a de risque. Et finalement, sache qu'il y a une fille à qui je souhaite dire que je suis déjà pris moi_-_même, avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par la rumeur, ça te suffit?  
_-_ Je crois que je devrais m'en contenter, répondit Ron en sortant de l'ascenseur dans le hall de Ste_-_Mangouste. Tiens, voila Tonks.  
Harry fit la bise à la jeune femme, qui avait ce matin_-_là des très longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Le trio se dirigea vers une des cheminées du grand hall, et quelques désagréables secousses et toussotements dus à la suie plus tard, ils se retinrent les uns aux autres pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer lamentablement au milieu du hall du ministère.

Le hall grouillait de monde, ce qui était assez étonnant pour un samedi matin à 8h12. Les sculptures en or de la fontaine trônaient impassibles, contrastant avec l'agitation ambiante, comme si les évènements d'il y a quelques semaines n'étaient jamais arrivés. En y repensant, Harry eut un pincement au cœur, mais il se reprit rapidement, songeant aux paroles rassurantes qu'Hermione avait prononcé à son oreille lorsqu'il avait eu un léger coup de blues au début de leur soirée au bord du lac, soirée qui avait si bien commencé… Il chassa aussi ces pensées, se disant qu'il serait bien assez tôt pour s'en souvenir pendant la réunion de crise qui s'annonçait, et les remplaça par ses souvenirs de la suite de la nuit, qui eux, étaient, malgré les cauchemars et la petite scène du matin, étaient bien plus plaisants.

En époussetant un minimum leurs vêtements, les deux adolescents suivirent Tonks qui leur frayait un passage vers les ascenseurs. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, ils purent enfin prendre place dans une cabine qui ressemblait plus à une boite de sardine qu'à un ascenseur, et se rendre à un étage que la voix des annonces nomma «haute administration, centre de commandement, état major».  
Il y avait là aussi beaucoup de monde, mais l'ambiance y était plus sereine, chacun vaquant à ses occupations sans déranger les autres. Tonks les fit entrer dans une petite salle qui ressemblait à un salon avec fauteuils et cheminée. Le calme qui y régnait fit du bien à Harry. Seules deux personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Remus, qui s'était levé et avançait vers eux, et Hermione, assise dans le canapé, qui levait les yeux vers eux, d'un regard qui exprimait clairement la joie de voir enfin arriver de la compagnie.

_-_ Remus, commença Tonks. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes dans cette salle d'attente au lieu d'être déjà en séance? Nous sommes en retard pourtant… Et qu'est_-_ce qui provoque toute cette effervescence ici un samedi matin, ce n'est quand même pas que les évènements de hier qui…  
Harry sourit. Il allait avoir la réponse aux questions qui le travaillaient, sans même avoir à les poser.  
_-_ Calme Tonks, répondit Rémus. Pour la séance, il faudra patienter un bout de temps je le crains. Fudge a démissionné et le conseil est réuni pour nommer son successeur.  
_-_ Quoi? Hurlèrent en même temps Ron, Harry et Tonks.  
_-_ Vous avez très bien entendu, reprit Rémus. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Albus a, selon lui, le candidat idéal, qui ne risque pas d'être battu.  
_-_ Admettons, répondit Tonks. Mais pourquoi?  
_-_ Nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure, mais il semble que la soirée d'hier ait été le théâtre d'autres évènements que ceux que nous connaissons, plus politiques ceux_-_là…  
_-_ Je vois… Bon les jeunes, je peux vous laisser patienter? Il faut que je me rende au quartier des Aurors, on se retrouve à la séance.  
_-_ Je devrais aussi m'absenter, ajouta Remus, mais seulement si cela ne vous dérange pas vous trois.  
Et comme le trio acquiesçait, ils disparurent tous les deux, emportés par le flux incessant des employés stressés qui faisaient ressembler les couloirs à des autoroutes moldues aux heures de pointes. Les trois adolescents s'assirent sur les canapés, et pendant une bonne demi_-_heure, ils échangèrent des banalités entrecoupées de longs silences pesants, causés logiquement par le contrecoup des événements de la veille.

Puis, l'attente se prolongeant, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait mettre ce temps à profit pour tirer les choses au clair avec Hermione. Il se tourna vers Ron et essaya de lui faire comprendre par signes discrets qu'il serait bienvenu qu'il aille voir dans le couloir si il ne s'y trouvait pas, mais le rouquin ne voyait absolument pas où son ami voulait en venir, et c'est finalement Hermione, heureuse de voir que le brun cherchait un peu d'intimité avec elle, qui se leva en disant:  
_-_ Ron, tu veux bien nous attendre quelques minutes? Tu viens Harry?  
Et elle se dirigea vers une des nombreuses portes qui occupaient presque l'intégralité de deux des murs de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte, elle se retourna vers Harry qui se décida enfin à se lever, et qui se hâta de la rejoindre et de franchir la porte qu'elle tenait. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce où deux canapés se faisaient face autour d'une petite table. Hermione referma la porte et s'assit sur un des canapés. Harry s'assit en face d'elle.  
_-_ Cette salle est une salle de délibération, et ces petites pièces sont des parloirs insonorisés. C'est pratique non?  
_-_ En effet, mais comment sais_-_tu ça?  
_-_ Rogue, Dumbledore et Remus se sont isolés tout à l'heure.  
_-_ D'accord… Donc voila…  
_-_ Chut, le coupa la jeune fille en se levant et en venant le rejoindre sur son canapé et en se collant à lui.  
_-_ Non 'mione. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai voulu te voir entre quatre yeux. Je dois vraiment te parler…  
_-_ Je t'écoute, rétorqua_-_t_-_elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à quelque contradiction que ce fût.  
_-_ Ben voila… je dois te parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'attente hier, tu vois… Je t'aime beaucoup Hermione…  
_-_ Mais? Reprit_-_elle sur un ton encore plus dur, souligné par un froncement de sourcils rageur.  
_-_ Mais comme amie… Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur…  
_-_ Je vois, et tu crois que je vais accepter ça sans broncher, et me laisser marcher dessus par une pouffe chialeuse de Serdaigle? Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!

Elle se leva d'un bon et ouvrit violement la porte, faisant sursauter le rouquin.  
_-_ Mais Hermione… tenta Harry.  
_-_ Tu en as assez dit, hurla_-_t_-_elle avant de partir en courrant dans le couloir.  
_-_ 'Mione, tenta désespéramment Ron avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers son ami, resté debout dans le cadre de la porte.  
_-_ Ron, murmura Harry. Laisse_-_la, ça va passer.  
_-_ Mais tu lui a dit quoi pour la mettre dans un état pareil?  
Harry retourna s'asseoir vers le rouquin.  
_-_ Simplement qu'il y a déjà une fille dans ma vie…  
_-_ QUOI? Tu veux dire que 'Mione…  
_-_ Elle m'a embrassé hier soir dans la salle d'attente.  
_-_ Et ben ça allors…  
_-_ Tu l'as dit Ronnie, qui l'aurait cru!  
_-_ Et c'est parce que c'est Ginny qu'elle a réagi comme ça?  
_-_ Non… je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qui c'est… Elle est sûre que c'est Cho!  
_-_ Ben monsieur le tombeur, t'en as beaucoup des soupirantes secrètes qui vont te tomber dessus sans prévenir?  
_-_ Aucune idée… et franchement, j'espère que non. Ta sœur est juste un p'tit peu jalouse…  
_-_ En tout cas, quand tu auras fini de t'accaparer toutes les filles de Poudlard, tu fais signe, que les autres puissent ramasser les miettes!  
_-_ Hey Ron, tu me fais quoi là? Une crise de jalousie?  
_-_ Mais… Pas du tout! rétorqua_-_t_-_il en rosissant légèrement des joues.  
_-_ Ne te fiche pas de moi Ronnie, renchérit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
_-_ Je te dis que NON!  
_-_ Ah… je vois… ce n'était donc pas qu'une impression…  
_-_ De quoi tu parles, répondit_-_il sèchement!  
_-_ Des sentiments que tu ressens pour une jolie brunette que nous surnommons gentiment Miss_-_je_-_sais_-_tout.  
Le rouquin devint écarlate puis soupira:  
_-_ Mais maintenant c'est perdu…  
_-_ Eh Ron, tu vas te ressaisir et me faire le plaisir de la séduire, car ça fera d'une pierre deux coups, et que je préfère mes deux meilleurs amis heureux plutôt que l'une soupirant après moi alors que ça n'est pas réciproque et l'autre qui se lamente sur son sort et qui me fait des crises de jalousie.

Ron se leva d'un coup et commença à arpenter la pièce en tous sens. Harry le regardait tourner comme un fauve en cage, se disant qu'il y était peut_-_être allé un peu fort. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, il souhaitait tant que ses meilleurs amis atteignent eux aussi ce bonheur.  
_-_ Ron, excuse moi, j'y suis allé un peu fort et…  
_-_ NON, tu as PARFAITEMENT raison…  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ Et je vais aller la voir tout de suite!  
_-_ Ron, je ne crois pas que ça soit la meilleure…

Mais le rouquin se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers la porte. Harry hésita une seconde entre se lever pour le retenir et laisser le destin décider, mais il n'eut pas à trancher. En effet, Ron fut coupé dans son élan par l'entrée de Tonks, qu'il faillit percuter de plein fouet.  
_-_ Hey Ron, s'écria_-_t_-_elle! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi la maladroite!  
_-_ Désolé, bafouilla le rouquin.  
_-_ Pas de quoi. Allez vous deux, suivez_-_moi, le ministre a été élu, la réunion va pouvoir enfin commencer.  
_-_ Hermione est dans… Expliqua Harry  
_-_ Hermione est déjà dans la salle, le coupa la jeune femme.  
Et les deux jeunes gens lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils entrèrent à sa suite dans une salle où des tables étaient disposées en rectangle, et, autour de ces tables, se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes. Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Hermione et Tonks prit place entre Remus et Kinsley Shakebolt. Il y avait aussi dans la salle Bill Weasley, Alastor Maugrey, et deux jeunes femmes, une brune aux cheveux courts et une noiraude aux longs cheveux tressés, assises de part et d'autre de Bill, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et qu'un coup d'œil à ses amis lui apprit qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Il restait entre Remus et la femme brune deux chaises vides. Après trois minutes d'attente, Ron se tourna vers ses amis:  
_-_ Vous savez ce qu'on attend? Murmura_-_t_-_il, mais assez fort pour que toute l'assemblée l'entende et sourie gentiment.  
_-_ Dumbledore, répondit Harry.  
_-_ Et le ministre aussi, ajouta le rouquin  
_-_ Le ministre est déjà dans cette pièce, répondit une voix glaciale derrière eux.  
Les trois amis se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Severus Rogue, qui précédait le directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur de potions salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête et prit place. Le directeur s'assit également après avoir salué chacun de son prénom.  
---- ---- ----  
La grande horloge du couloir du centre de commandement venait de sonner cinq coups lorsque Ron, Hermione et Harry sortirent enfin de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés depuis le matin. Ils avaient l'air épuisés mais un sourire se dessinait sur leurs trois visages, signe que la réunion marathon qu'ils venaient de subir apportait suffisamment d'informations réjouissantes. Ils marchaient lentement, sans parler, dans le couloir qui était nettement plus calme qu'à leur arrivée près de neuf heures plus tôt. Remus s'approcha d'eux, trois verres de jus de citrouille à la main.

_-_ Je suppose que ceci pourrait vous intéresser non?  
Les trois adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.  
_-_ Je ne vous propose pas de sandwich, ajouta_-_t_-_il pendant qu'ils avalaient avidement les premières gorgées, car si vous ne faites pas honneur au repas de Moly ce soir, je vais me faire arracher la tête!  
_-_ Je me demande qui pourrait ne pas faire honneur à un repas de ma mère après une journée avec pour seule nourriture quelques canapés sprintant après un petit déjeuner frugal, rétorqua Ron.  
_-_ Surtout quand certains ont sauté le petit déjeuner à pieds joints, ironisa Harry.  
_-_ Je ne pensais pas qu'on était traité comme ça aux séances ministérielles, déclara Hermione.  
_-_ Je sais, soupira Remus. Je vous assure qu'en temps normal, on est mieux nourri pendant les séances, mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait mieux à faire…  
_-_ Bon, interrompit Tonks qui arrivait, qui m'aime me suive, cap sur le Terrier!  
Les trois affamés ne se le firent pas répéter et c'est presque en courant qu'ils sautèrent dans la cheminée.  
---- ---- ----  
Voilà, un chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point sur l'avancée de ma fic, qui devait comporter un chapitre par jour, et celui_-_ci est le 7e alors qu'on n'a avancé «que» de 41 heures… enfin, j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire autant qu'il me plaît à moi de l'écrire. Voici les RARs

**Ayako (coautrice de Mephie):** Mieux vaut une beta caractérielle et efficace qu'une beta monotone et inutile…  
Que de questions… sans réponses… mais je t'ai mis Sev pour… te faire patienter…

**Zabou:** Eh oui, les auteurs sont sadiques, mais tu en sais quelque chose non? J'espère que cette suite répond à tes attentes…

**Chimgrid:** Raté pour la porte… et j't'ai mis un peu moins de bisous et un peu plus de psychologie… pour les visions, faudra patienter, place à un peu d'action tout bientôt.

**Allaupi l'irlandais temporaire:** plus vite… heu… on peut pas dire ça! Et pour Hermione, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner toute responsabilité…


	8. Weekend au Terrier

**Auteur:** _Cornedrue._  
**Avertissement:** T  
**Spoiler:** CETTE FIC NE TIENT AUCUN COMPTE DU TOME 6. _Les 5 tomes parus, 2 livres annexes écrits par JKR (animaux magiques et Quidditch à travers les âges)._  
**Disclaimer:** _comme d'habitude... Tout est à JKR et rien à moi… et je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est d'être heureux quand vous, lecteurs, l'êtes._  
**Pairing:** _un peu de tout et beaucoup de mouvements... mais y'aura du HP-GW et du HP-HG entre autre, et attention, les choses sérieuses commencent… PAS DE SLASH._  
**Petit mot de l'auteur: **_Bonjour, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai aussi republié les 7 premiers chapitres avec une mise en page uniformisée et une cinquantaine de fautes et erreurs diverses en moins.  
Je tiens aussi à préciser que, même si j'ai commencé à lire le tome 6 en anglais, et que je compte me lancer à fond dans sa lecture dès que j'aurai publié ce chapitre, vous ne trouverez aucune trace de ce tome 6 ici, je ferai comme si il n'existait pas.  
Je me suis aussi offert le luxe d'un résumé tout neuf, qui me semble bien meilleur que l'ancien… qui sait, ça attirera peut-être des lecteurs… Bonne lecture._  
**Résumé Général**_ Deux filles sont amoureuses de Harry, tentions en vues. Voldemort reprend du service, et il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Qu'est-ce donc que ce pendentif en forme de trèfle? Est-ce que l'élection d'un nouveau ministre va changer quelque chose? Mystère, romance, aventure, une pointe d'humour…_  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**  
_Ron surprend sa sœur et Harry mais doit jurer le secret.  
Emmenés par Tonks, Harry et Ron retrouvent Hermione au ministère pour une séance de débreefing avec le ministre et ses conseillers, mais ils doivent patienter suite à la démission surprise de Fudge. Harry met ce temps à profit pour parler à Hermione qui se vexe, persuadée que sa rivale est Cho.  
S'en suit une très longue séance avec le nouveau ministre avant un retour au Terrier._  
**Rubrique spéciale (parce qu'elle le vaut bien):**  
_La famille Evans a un secret. Vous en doutiez? Ne doutez plus et allez lire la fic de Chimgrid: «Le secret des Evans» (vous trouverez le lien dans ma rubrique favoris comme toujours). Plongez dans la vie trépidante des maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Poudlard à leur époque. Tension entre Lily et sa sœur, Amour et amourettes, petits accidents magiques, drames provoqués par Voldemort, voilà une partie du menu que l'on servira à vos yeux si vous les laissez s'installer un moment à une bonne table «Chez Chimgrid». Délice des sens, suspens, rêve… vous n'allez quand même pas vous priver de ça? Bonne lecture. _

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS… toujours en bas… décidément, ça devient monotone!

_**Chapitre 8:** _**Week-end au Terrier**

_**Ou:** un petit morceau de vie normale_

L'arrivée au Terrier fut plutôt mouvementée. Pour commencer, certainement à cause de la fatigue accumulée, Ron et Harry s'étalèrent de tout leur long dans le salon, sous le regard ahuri de Tonks, Hermione et Molly.  
Puis, la pièce se vida d'un coup: Hermione s'excusa auprès de Molly de ne pas rester pour le repas et rentra chez elle par le portoloin que lui tendait Tonks, sans un regard aux deux garçons. Mrs Weasley annonça que le repas était fixé à 19 heures et fila retrouver ses fournaux, Tonks transplana au ministère et Ron annonça qu'il avait bien besoin d'un moment de repos.  
Harry se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il allait rejoindre son ami et profiter de cet instant de répit lorsqu'il se demanda si Ginny était de retour au Terrier. Il changea de direction et frappa à la porte entrouverte de la jeune fille.  
Sous l'effet des trois coups, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et Harry aperçut sa bien aimée. Il se dit alors que, finalement, cette journée n'était pas si exécrable.

Ginny était assise au bout de son lit, tournant pratiquement le dos à la porte, le regard perdu au loin à travers la fenêtre ouverte, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Harry poussa donc doucement la porte et s'approcha silencieusement, ne voulant en aucun cas déranger la rouquine dans le cours de ses pensées. Et c'est à peine si elle réagit lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés.  
Un peu perplexe, mais ne voulant pas la perturber tout de même, il décida de profiter de ces quelques minutes de calme et de sérénité, qui ne pourraient que lui faire du bien après une journée si chargée. Il appuya donc ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa son menton dans ses mains, regardant lui aussi les quelques nuages blancs défilant dans le ciel bleu de cette belle soirée d'été.  
Après quelques minutes, Harry se décida à se redresser et passa sa main dans la chevelure de Ginny, qui réagit à peine. Puis il s'assied tout près d'elle et la prend par la taille. Alors elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
_- _Ça va ma puce?  
_- _Oui, je suis contente de te voir…  
_- _Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Tu dois encore rester tranquille à cause de tes blessures?  
_- _Non, c'est presque guéri, mais j'ai préféré venir ici au calme. Il y a une telle agitation en bas, on dirait que le ministre vient manger ce soir!  
_- _Mais c'est le cas, répondit Harry en riant.  
_- _Comment ça? Fudge?  
_- _Non, Fudge a démissionné ce matin. C'est la raison de la durée de cette journée…  
_- _Ah bon? C'est à cause des évènements de hier soir?  
_- _Il paraît que non, mais je pense en partie quand même.  
_- _Pourquoi alors?  
_- _Je n'ai pas les détails pour l'instant, mais il s'agirait d'histoires de corruptions.  
_- _D'accord, et qui est le nouveau ministre?  
_- _Devine…  
_- _Je le connais?  
_- _Oui.  
Piquée par sa curiosité, Ginny releva la tête et regarda le brun dans les yeux._- _Je ne vois pas du tout, et je n'ai pas trop la tête à jouer aux devinettes. Dis moi s'il te plait, dit-elle avec des yeux de chat potté.  
Harry, même s'il l'avait voulu, n'aurait pas pu résister au doux regard de sa bien aimée, et décida donc d'abdiquer.  
_- _C'est Bill, déclara-t-il.  
_- _Bill! Je comprends mieux l'état de maman... C'est une bonne nouvelle!  
_- _Oui, et il y a quelques nouveautés, mais rien d'urgent. Je t'en parlerai après le repas si tu es d'accord.  
_- _Oui, répondit-elle avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule qu'elle venait de quitter et de sembler se replonger dans ses pensées.

Harry, très surpris par l'attitude de sa petite amie, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Perdu dans sa réflexion et caressant distraitement la taille de la rouquine, il prit soudait conscience que son pendentif était froid. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée… De sa main libre, il le sortit discrètement de son T-shirt. Trois pierres brillaient, la bleue, la rouge et la noire. La douce chaleur de la rouge ne compensait pas la froideur des deux autres. Il remit le pendentif à sa place et décida de parler a Ginny. Il regarda sa montre: 18h05. Cela leur laissait le temps de mener une discussion avant le repas. Il serra la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui et lui demanda:_- _Ginny?  
_- _Oui, répondit-elle, les yeux toujours perdus loin de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.  
_- _Qu'est ce qui te travaille?  
_- _Rien de spécial…  
_- _Ma puce, tu peux tout me dire. Je te fais confiance et tu peux me faire confiance. C'est le plus important dans l'amour non?  
Il vit une larme apparaître au coin de l'œil de la rouquine, et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
_- _J'ai été nulle…  
_- _Ah…  
_- _J'ai agi comme une idiote!  
_- _Quand Ginny?  
_- _Hier soir et cette nuit. J'ai tout gâché!  
Les larmes coulaient maintenant régulièrement le long de ses joues, slalomant entre les taches de rousseur.  
_- _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ma chérie? Cette nuit était très bien non?  
_- _Je me suis comportée comme une sotte! Quelle image tu dois avoir de moi maintenant…  
_- _Mais non! Et pourquoi aurai-je une mauvaise image de toi?  
_- _C'était le premier soir… Tu dois penser que tu sors avec une allumeuse, une fille facile qui s'offre tout de suite, une…  
_- _Arrête, la coupa-t-il. Je ne pense pas du tout ça!  
_- _Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, murmura-t-elle en pleurant de plus en plus.  
_- _Non ma puce, je t'assure.  
Il s'était tourné face à elle et il la berçait doucement au creux de ses bras, caressant son dos et ses cheveux, pendant qu'elle pleurait au creux de son épaule. Après quelques secondes, il la prit par les épaules, la redressa et la regarda droit dans ses yeux humides:_- _Ginny, jamais je ne penserai des choses pareilles de l'élue de mon cœur. Tu me crois?  
_- _Je te crois. Un faible sourire illumina son visage.  
_- _Alors séchons ces larmes tu veux bien?

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, essuyant ses yeux délicatement. Il la resserra contre son torse et recommença à la bercer doucement  
_- _Tu sais, reprit-elle. C'est la première fois que je suis si proche… physiquement, avec un garçon…  
_- _Et tu as peur que ça aille trop vite?  
_- _Oui, si tu croyais que je suis expérimentée…  
_- _Ma puce, je ne veux pas te brusquer ou te presser. Dis mois simplement quand tu pense que je vais trop loin. Je t'aime, et on n'est pas pressés…  
_- _D'accord, murmura-t-elle.  
Puis elle entraîna Harry en arrière sur le lit dans un éclat de rire et l'embrassa. Après d'interminables minutes d'un baiser qui leur avait semblé à tous les deux beaucoup trop court, ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur souffle, allongés tous les deux côte à côte, face à face, les yeux plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, ensemble, seuls dans leur petite bulle de bonheur que rien n'aurait pu crever sauf…  
La voix de Molly criait dans le salon qu'elle voulait voir tout le monde en bas dans les cinq minutes, et bien habillés s'il vous plaît!

Harry réagit en premier, quitta à regret les magnifiques yeux noisette de Ginny, se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire autant. Elle accepta l'aide avec plaisir, profitant de l'élan pour se retrouver dans les bras de son chéri et l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis, lui tenant la tête, elle planta son regard obstiné dans ses yeux et déclara:  
_- _Harry James Potter, vous êtes craquant.  
_- _Ginevra Molly Weasley, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.  
Et c'est dans un grand éclat de rire qu'ils se séparèrent, Harry laissant la jeune fille se changer pour le repas, et rejoignant Ron dans sa chambre pour, lui aussi, s'habiller au mieux.  
---_- _---_- _---_- _----

Quatre minutes et 54 secondes plus tard, tout le monde était dans le salon, excepté Ginny. Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin, elle dut subir les railleries de ses frères au sujet de l'incroyable temps de préparation des filles. Décidément, pensait Harry, il en faut du caractère pour être la seule fille d'une famille de sept enfants… et Merlin, ce qu'il l'aimait ce caractère!  
Chacun félicita Bill, puis toute la famille passa à table. Au moment où Molly allait servir la pyramide hallucinante de plats qu'elle avait préparé, un hibou atterrit au milieu de la table. Ginny se précipita pour l'attraper, et elle tendit la lettre à son destinataire, Bill. Il lut la lettre sous le regard interrogatif de toute la tablée.  
_- _C'est Charlie, déclara-t-il. Les nouvelles vont drôlement vite je trouve…  
Cette remarque fut suivie d'un éclat de rire général, et Molly put enfin servir ses plats, qui furent accueillis par un soupir de soulagement général, tant les estomacs prenaient le dessus sur les cerveaux.

Les premières minutes du repas furent très silencieuses, ce qui, de mémoire d'Harry, n'était jamais arrivé, puis, peu à peu, la bonne humeur contagieuse de la famille Weasley reprit le dessus et les plaisanteries et taquineries en tout genre rythmèrent le reste du repas.  
Bill et les jumeaux provoquèrent Ron à propos d'Hermione, et celui-ci rétorqua en parlant d'Alicia, de Katie, et des deux jolies assistantes du nouveau ministre, sujet qui intéressa beaucoup Ginny, Arthur, Molly et surtout les jumeaux!  
Après avoir mangé beaucoup plus qu'à leur faim, tout le monde alla s'installer au salon, le jardin aurait été l'idéal, mais un violent orage d'été avait éclaté quelques minutes avant la fin du repas, pour un moment de digestion bien mérité. Ron monta se coucher le premier, ses yeux se fermant tout seul, ce qui n'était pas du tout étonnant pour qui connaissait un peu le rouquin pour qui se lever à l'aurore représentait un exploit remarquable, surtout après la soirée de la veille. Peu après, Bill annonça devoir retourner au ministère où une pille de dossiers haute comme les tours du London Bridge l'attendait, et les jumeaux demandèrent à profiter de la voiture ministérielle pour rejoindre leur boutique. Harry discutait objets moldus avec Arthur, Molly tricotait un pull en laine (Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Noël était peut-être encore loin, mais que tricoter prenait du temps), et Ginny lisait un livre, assise par terre en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre les jambes du survivant, qui jouait sans s'en rendre compte avec ses mèches rousses.

Après une explication laborieuse d'Harry à propos du lave-vaisselle, Arthur et Molly décidèrent eux aussi d'aller se coucher. Arthur monta directement pendant que Molly rapportait à la cuisine les verres vides. Lorsqu'elle revint et juste avant de monter les escaliers, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ajouta:  
_- _Harry?  
_- _Oui?  
_- _Je sais que tu es au courant, mais je le répète quand même. Tu es ici chez toi.  
_- _Merci Molly, et bonne nuit.  
_- _Merci. Au fait Harry…  
_- _Oui?  
_- _Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de faire attention à ne pas réveiller Ron, au cas où tu vas dormir dans sa chambre, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle se retourna et disparut dans les escaliers.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent interloqués, puis pouffèrent tous les deux.  
_- _Tu penses qu'elle pensait à ce que je pense en disant ça? Et que ça veut dire qu'elle est d'accord qu'on dorme ensemble? demanda la rouquine.  
_- _Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Harry. Mais comment saurait-elle?  
_- _Je ne sais pas, il paraît que ça se voit dans les yeux! Et en tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de comprendre ça comme ça m'arrange pas toi? demanda-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément.  
_- _Si c'est ça «comme ça t'arrange», je suis prêt à prendre le risque, répondit Harry entre deux baisers.  
Ginny rangea son livre et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Harry, qui recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans les yeux de sa chérie._- _Tu aimes jouer avec mes cheveux dis moi…  
_- _Oui, répondit-il en rougissant.  
Ginny rigola en rougissant elle-aussi.  
_- _Ça te dérange? Demanda-t-il en retirant ses doigts de la tignasse rousse.  
_- _Non au contraire, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, profitant au maximum de ce moment d'intimité, de tendresse et de tranquillité. Puis Ginny demanda:  
_- _Dis, tu n'avais pas plein de choses à me raconter de cette interminable journée?  
_- _Oui, tes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes?  
_- _Je suis toute ouïe!  
_- _Donc ce matin, j'ai expliqué en trois mots à ton frère pourquoi il devait garder le secret. Puis, Tonks nous a emmené au ministère par cheminette. En arrivant dans le grand hall, il y avait énormément de monde, ce qui n'était pas normal. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à l'étage du gouvernement et nous avons retrouvé Hermione dans une sorte de salon. Il y avait Rémus aussi. Il nous a appris la démission de Fudge, et Tonks et lui nous ont demandé si cela ne nous dérangeait pas d'attendre seuls, car ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire suite à ce chamboulement, et que la réunion de débreefing de la bataille de hier ne pourrait commencer qu'après l'élection du nouveau ministre.  
_- _J'imagine bien Ron pester d'avoir du se lever tôt pour attendre…  
_- _Un peu, mais étonnamment pas tant que ça… Pendant cette attente, j'ai profité de parler à Hermione, qui semblait aussi vouloir me parler. Elle m'a fait entrer dans une petite cabine insonorisée, très pratique je l'avoue, et je l'ai repoussée, lui expliquant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur.  
_- _Elle sait que c'est moi?  
_- _Non, sinon nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous cacher…  
_- _Ben vivement qu'elle le sache! J'en ai mare de garder ça secret… Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit?  
_- _Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps! Tu peux me croire, moi aussi je souhaite qu'elle soit rapidement au courrant… Mais elle est partie énervée, persuadée que je sors avec Cho la pleureuse…  
_- _Eh ben…  
_- _Tu l'as dit… et attend, ya mieux! Après la crise d'Hermione, ton frère a voulu comprendre, et il m'a fait une crise de jalousie comme quoi toutes les filles craquaient pour moi et que je ne laissais que des miettes aux autres…  
_- _Ah… ce n'est donc pas qu'une impression… Il est bien amoureux de 'Mione!  
_- _Tu en doutais encore?  
_- _Pas vraiment…  
_- _Enfin, il a avoué, et je l'ai persuadé de prendre les choses en main…  
_- _Aie… ça promet!  
_- _Il ne faut pas toujours sous-estimer ton frère… et ça peut nous arranger, éviter une Hermione triste et un Ron insupportable, on ne va quand même pas rater une occasion pareille non?  
_- _Oui, tu as raison…  
_- _J'ai TOUJOURS raison…  
Ginny saisit son livre qui traînait à portée de main et frappa Harry sur la tête, ce qui déclancha une partie de chatouilles intensives.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Ginny reprit sa position allongée et demanda:_- _Ou en étions nous?  
Harry reprit son récit:  
_- _Donc j'ai convaincu ton frère de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et il voulait aller parler à 'Mione tout de suite, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne idée…  
_- _Tu l'as dit! Quand je disais que ça promettait…  
_- _Heureusement, Tonks est arrivée pour nous emmener dans la salle de séance. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes et nous ne savions pas qui était le ministre. Tout le monde attendait et bien sûr Ron demanda ce que l'on attendait. Je lui ai répondu Dumbledore, et il a ajouté «et le ministre aussi!». A ce moment-là, Dumbledore est arrivé avec Rogue, qui a dit que le ministre était déjà dans la salle. J'avoue qu'un moment, j'ai eu un peu peur que ce soit lui…  
_- _Tu m'étonnes!  
_- _Bref, ils se sont installés et la séance à commencé. On nous a présenté le nouveau ministre puis on a fait un compte rendu de la bataille de hier. On a été félicité, et nous recevrons bientôt une médaille du mérite dont je ne me rappelle plus du nom entier!  
_- _Chouette ça! Mais faudrait pas que certains s'imaginent qu'on fait ça pour les médailles…  
_- _Oui. Dans la bataille, beaucoup de mangemorts ont été fait prisonniers, comme l'a dit Kinsley en grande partie grâce à l'éclair de génie de Mademoiselle Weasley.  
_- _Hey, je vais rougir!  
_- _Tant mieux, ça fait ressortir tes beaux yeux.  
_- _Imbécile!  
_- _Je prends ça pour un compliment!  
_- _Prétentieux!

_- _Bon, je peux continuer?  
_- _Je vous écoute MONSIEUR Potter…  
_- _Bien mademoiselle. Donc ensuite, nous avons parlé de sécurité des élèves. Le ministre et Dumbledore ont proposé de créer une sorte de groupe de sécurité dans Poudlard, directement en contact avec le ministère et les aurors. L'idée a été acceptée et je suis chargé de créer et de gérer ce groupe, avec mes cinq fidèles lieutenants bien sûr. Notre première mission sera d'organiser les achats sur le chemin de traverse afin qu'ils se passent en toute sécurité. Et nous n'aurons que peu de temps. Nous nous y mettrons donc lundi avec Hermione, Neville et Luna.  
_- _D'accord chef, j'y serai!  
_- _J'espère bien! Pour le reste de la réunion, on nous a laissé le choix entre aller attendre ou rester écouter. Nous sommes bien sûr restés, mais nous n'avons rien appris de capital.  
_- _On vous a expliqué les raisons de la démission de Fudge?  
_- _Elle tient en trois mots: Pots-de-vin, corruption et Malfoy.  
_- _Tu veux dire qu'il est pour quelque chose dans l'évasion des Mangemorts?  
_- _On n'en est pas sûr mais c'est fort probable. Une enquête est en cours, et il y a fort à parier que beaucoup de postes vont changer de titulaires…  
_- _J'imagine… Tu as encore quelque chose d'important à me dire?  
_- _Oui…  
_- _Quoi donc?  
_- _Ginny, tu es ravissante!  
_- _Toi aussi beau gosse... Rien d'autre?  
_- _Non, je ne crois pas…  
_- _Ça tombe bien, j'ai envie d'aller marcher un peu au clair de lune, maintenant qu'il ne pleut plus. Ça t'intéresse?  
_- _Bien sûr, que ne donnerais-je pas pour un moment romantique à tes côtés…  
_- _Alors allons-y! déclara-t-elle en se levant et en attrapant un pull sur la penderie et en le nouant autour de sa taille.  
_- _Ginny, mon pull est en haut dans ma male et…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui avait lancé en pleine tête un pull de Ron, qu'il noua lui aussi à sa taille. Puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre la rouquine qui l'attendait à la porte de la cuisine.

La nuit était fraîche et les étoiles brillaient entre les résidus de nuages de l'orage. Un croissant de lune apparaissait et disparaissait au gré du vent. Ginny mit sa main dans celle d'Harry et ils marchèrent lentement dans les près, sans parler, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Arrivés en haut de la petite colline, la rouquine s'allongea dans l'herbe pour voir les étoiles, Harry fit de même, profitant de son ventre comme oreiller.  
Ils restèrent longtemps à observer les constellations, révisant par la même occasion leurs cours d'astronomie. Ils eurent même la chance de voir une étoile filante et donc de faire un vœu en riant. Puis, la fatigue se faisant sentir par quelques bâillements, ils décidèrent de rentrer se coucher. Ginny enfila son pull et ils se mirent en route, se tenant par la taille, la tête rousse appuyée sur l'épaule de l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Griffondor.

Ils rentrèrent le plus discrètement possible et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle se jeta sur son lit et enleva son pull et ses chaussures.  
_- _Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne veux pas que je prenne le moindre risque de réveiller ton frère…  
_- _En effet, c'est hors de question!  
_- _Et je fais comment pour mon pyjama?  
_- _T'as jamais dormi torse nu?  
_- _Si mais…  
_- _En plus il fait chaud, alors pas de discussion!  
_- _Tu es sûre?  
_- _En plus j'ai besoin de ma peluche géante moi!  
_- _Si tu me prends par les sentiments…  
_- _Tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours ce que je veux!  
_- _Bien, j'abandonne…  
_- _Maintenant retourne toi!  
_- _Mais… pourquoi?  
_- _Je vais pas dormir en robes gros bêta!  
_- _Ah… oui… bafouilla-t-il en rougissant avant de se retourner.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle l'appelait d'une toute petite voix charmeuse:  
_- _Ça y'est, tu peux venir.  
Harry se retourna et fit un sourire enjôleur à une Ginny en chemise de nuit assise au bord du lit. Il enleva sa chemise et ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté de sa déesse aux cheveux de feu.  
_- _Est-ce que ma peluche vivante voit une objection à me prêter son torse comme oreiller?  
_- _Aucune, bonne nuit princesse.  
_- _J'ai pas le droit à mon bisou de bonne nuit?  
_- _Désolé, à cette heure là y'a plus de room service, faut aller au self!  
Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se servit son bisou avant de se blottir contre son chéri.  
---_- _---_- _----  
Harry émergeait lentement. La maison était déjà animée et il entendait des bribes de conversations. Il voyait la lumière à travers ses paupières closes qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir. Il sentit sous ses doigts la douceur des cheveux de Ginny avec lesquels il joua un moment, retardant au maximum le moment ou il faudrait se lever.  
Malheureusement pour les tourtereaux, tout le monde ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans crier gare, et Harry et Ginny firent un bon de trois mètre. Ron entra en trombe dans la chambre en criant:  
_- _Gin' tu sais ou est Harry?  
_- _Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question? demanda-t-elle en retenant un baillement.  
Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla seulement remarquer son meilleur ami.  
_- _Heu… non, pas besoin… désolé, bafouilla-t-il.  
_- _Mais pas de quoi mon cher frère, pourquoi donc serais-tu désolé? Ah oui, j'y suis… d'être entré dans ma chambre comme dans un moulin?  
_- _J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Harry tu devrais te dépêcher, tu es attendu en bas.  
_- _Par qui, répondit le brun en se frottant les yeux?  
_- _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself, ordre de merlin première classe et je te passe les détails…  
_- _Quoi? Ça va j'arrive!  
_- _Je vous laisse les tourtereaux, ironisa Ron en refermant la porte.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, enfila sa chemise, tenta de coiffer ses cheveux un minimum, déposa un baiser sur le front de Ginny et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Le directeur l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Harry s'assit en face de lui.  
_- _Vous vouliez me parler monsieur?  
_- _Oui, répondit-il, mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te prendre trop de temps. Ces jours de vraies vacances te sont rare, et je pense que tu as autre chose à en faire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
_- _C'est vrai que ça fait du bien un peu de loisir.  
_- _J'en viens donc tout de suite à l'objet de ma visite, et je sais que le sujet n'en est pas agréable. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, mais je dois te parler de ton parrain.  
_- _Je comprends monsieur, si c'est nécessaire.  
_- _En fait, j'ai besoin de ton accord pour continuer à utiliser la maison de Square Grimmauld comme quartier général pour l'ordre.  
_- _Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon accord?  
_- _La maison appartenait à Sirius, et il a fait de toi son seul héritier.  
_- _C'est vrai?  
_- _Oui, mais on ne va pas t'embêter maintenant avec des paperasses. Il faudra que l'on profite d'un de tes déplacements au chemin de traverse pour passer chez le notaire prendre possession de ses biens.  
_- _Bien entendu monsieur.  
_- _Donc, pour le quartier général…  
_- _C'est d'accord, bien sûr, j'aimerai juste être consulté si il fallait y héberger d'autres personnes que celles que je connais déjà.  
_- _Bien sûr Harry, je t'en remercie. Je te souhaite un bon dimanche.  
_- _Merci monsieur, à vous aussi.  
_- _Au fait, je suppose que vous déménagerez rapidement à Londres. Cela vous facilitera aussi votre nouvelle mission.  
_- _Oui c'est sûr, et je serai chez moi pour la première fois depuis 15 ans…  
_- _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'accorder plus de temps.  
_- _Je comprend monsieur, répondit Harry avant de rejoindre Ginny qui descendait prendre son petit déjeuner.  
_----- _ _----- __----- _ _-----_  
Voila, je sais, l'attente a été longue, mais j'espère que ce long chapitre vous suffira a me pardonner. Voici les réponses à vos reviews, merci de votre fidélité chers lecteurs, et à très bientôt…

**Allaupi l'irlandais temporaire:** Si tu continues à plaindre Hermione à chaque chapitre, je vais commencer à croire que tu as un faible pour ce perso…  
Le ministre maintenant tu sais qui c'est… et y'avait pas besoin de te mettre Ayako à dos…  
Désolé de t'avoir fait tant attendre…

**Ayako (coautrice de Mephie):** C'est normal que tu en saches plus que les autres…beta à moi. Enfin, quand tu liras ceci, après près de deux mois d'absence, il est fort probable que tu en saches moins que les autres… mais je corrigerai le tir dès ton retour…  
Pour le ministre, ça ne pouvait pas être toi, puisque tu n'es pas dans la salle, et qu'à ce que je sache, Séverus ne ment pas…

**Eiliss:** bonjour à toi nouveau ou nouvelle, bienvenue. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Zabou:** Non, j'admets, tu fais partie des pas trop sadiques… et t'as vu, je m'améliore… pas de fin pleine de suspens cette fois. Merci pour les compliments. Et dommage, raté pour le ministre…

**Chimgrid:** J'essaierai de transmettre ta remarque à Hermione, mais je doute qu'elle soit en état de m'écouter… pour le ministre, tout est dans le laisser croire… sinon apu de suspens et c'est moins drôle…


End file.
